Guía para ligar con Chibi Italia
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Italia era tan mona... tan guapa... su sonrisa iluminaba la mañana... su pelo bailaba con el viento... ¿Cómo iba a conseguir Sacro Imperio Romano expresar su amor a tan increible persona? No quería pasar la vida persiguiéndola, pero parecía no haber otro futuro. ¿Quién podría ayudarle a ganarse su corazón?
1. ¿Un amor imposible?

**Esta historia fue un pequeño regalo a una amiga para que se animara, pero a resultado en algo largo y tediosos y enrevesado y sobretodo cómico, ¡así que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Traducciones abajo.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, si no SIR seguiría vivo cual Prusia.**

* * *

**Guía para ligar con Chibitalia**

- ¡Lo siento señor Austria!

- ¡Italiaaaa!

Italia corría por el pasillo, disculpándose una y otra vez mientras Austria le perseguía. Tras una puerta, El Sacro Imperio Romano les observaba. ¿Qué habría hecho Italia esta vez...?

- Señor Austria, ¿qué ha pasado? -intervino Hungría, que venía de hacer la colada. Encontrarse la persecución al entrar era algo cotidiano, pero la pregunta siempre salía sola.

- ¡Ita...! -se quedó sin aire. Perseguir al pequeño era todo un reto, todos lo sabían- ¡Italia ha vuelto a pintar... -se quedó otra vez sin aire.

- Señor Austria, pruebe a respirar, será lo mejor -le cortó Hungría entre risas.

- ¡No es gracioso! -se quejó el castaño cuando ya hubo recuperado oxígeno- ¡Italia ha vuelto a pintar un bigote a uno de mis cuadros! ¡Al rey Alberto V Duque de Austria, Rey de Hungría, Rey de Bohemia y II Rey de los Roma...! -con tal nombre ya estaba igual.

- … Nos. Señor Austria, con el primer titulo bastaba. Ya le regañaré yo, usted tómese un descanso, un vaso de agua, un "respiro"...

- Será lo mejor.

Cuando el castaño se hubo ido, Italia salió de su escondite debajo de una mesita y saltó sobre Hungría.

- ¡El Señor Austria da mucho miedo!

- Venga, no pasa nada, ¡pero no vuelvas a pintar sus cuadros! Ya ves como se pone.

- ¡Pero da miedo!

Sacro Imperio se quedó mirando como Hungría le "regañaba" y después se iba a tender la colada. Italia se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y siguió barriendo.

Ah, era tan mona cuando barría, llevando esa enorme escoba... Y su sonrisa iluminaba la mañana...

- _Ve..._ -Italia se giró y le descubrió en la puerta entreabierta. El Imperio siempre le miraba tan fijamente que le hacía temblar- ¡_Ve_! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!

- Italia...

Y el nombrado salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca se atrevía a hablar con ella... Era tan tímida... Y él... Igual.

Como siempre, esa vez tampoco se atrevió a confesarle su amor.

/( º0º)/

Francia, aburrido de caminar por sus tierras y pelearse con Inglaterra (y mira que era difícil aburrirse de eso), fue a casa de Austria. Allí siempre había gente, y mucho barullo. Y estaba el pequeño Italia, tan mono con su traje de sirvienta...

- ¿Francia? ¿Tú por aquí? -se giró Hungría, que estaba en el patio y por tanto fue la primera en verle.

- _Bonjour__, __Mademoiselle__!_ He venido a ver a mis queridos vecinos, no pasada nada, ¿no?

- No, pero creí que estabas peleándote con Inglaterra...

- _Non, non_, eso es un pequeño pasatiempo; es más importante fomentar la socialización, cooperación y pacificación entre las naciones -anunció con tono diplomático, haciendo a Hungría reírse.

- Pues hoy no hay mucha pelea por aquí, todo perfectamente.

- Jo...

- ¡Sabía que venías a eso, pillín! -rió la húngara, y el otro asintió, ¿a qué iba a ir si no? La casa de Austria podía ser tan divertida como muerta- Italia está barriendo en algún pasillo, y Sacro Imperio Romano... no lo sé. Persiguiéndole, seguramente.

- Oh, pues me voy a acompañarle, _au __revoir__, __Mademoiselle__!_ -se fue corriendo por el patio.

- Estos niños... -suspiró Hungría- Siempre en busca de barullo...

\(º0º )\

El joven imperio estaba sentado en la hierba, leyendo un libro. Había intentado hablar con Italia, pero siempre salía corriendo. Y además estaba tan guapa cuando corría... Con su rulo moviéndose de arriba abajo... Que menos que quedarse parado mirándola.

- ¿Será ya la hora de comer...? -se quedó mirando al sol, cansado de leer.

- ¡Ha venido el _frère __aîné_! -una sombra tapó el sol.

Sacro Imperio casi fue aplastado por el rubio galo, que había saltado sobre él.

- ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!

- Oh, que forma más brusca de saludar tenéis en el norte, _s'il__ vous plaît!_ -exclamó Francia, dramáticamente ofendido- Como buen hermano mayor, he venido a visitaros.

- ¡¿Pero tú no te estabas peleando con Inglaterra?!

- ¿Es que siempre tengo que estar peleando? Hasta a mi me gusta la paz: llevo dos días sin insultarle.

- Lo dices como si fuera mucho.

- Para mí es bastante.

El bajito suspiró. No le caía muy bien Francia, se metía mucho con Italia y siempre quería pelea. Seguro que si se quedaba con él, el Señor Austria se enfadaría. Se fue a levantar para irse a otra parte lejos del francés, pero este saltó encima suya.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Soy tu invitado! -se quejó sobre él, impidiendo que se moviera.

- Para eso necesitas invitación y nadie te la ha dado, ¡y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo! ¡Y pesas mucho!

- ¿Me estás llamando gordo? Bueno, la verdad es que tú eres bastante _petit_ -rió-. ¡Quiero divertirme, así que entretenme con algo!

- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

- Fácil... -el galo se acercó a su oído- Yo me entretendré contigo.

Un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Sacro Imperio.

- No hay que llegar a los extremos... no a esos -rió nerviosamente-. Vamos a jugar un escondite, tú te escondes y yo te busco, ¿vale?

- _Parfait__! _-el extranjero se levantó rápidamente, subiéndose el vestido para poder correr.

- Venga, contaré hasta cien... -se tapó la cara con el sombrero- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... -oyó pasos alejándose- cinco, seis, siete, ocho... -ruido de pasos volviendo y yéndose por otro camino- nueve, diez, once, doce, trece... -silencio, silencio y más silencio- catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete...

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Sacro Imperio? -oyó a Hungría y se quitó el sombrero de la cara- ¿Cuentas pelusas ahí dentro o algo...?

- Nada, esteba entreteniendo a mi "invitado" -se puso el sombrero, satisfecho con su trabajo-. Seguro que se entretiene un par de horas, por ahí escondido.

Y se fue tranquilamente. ¿Dónde estaría Italia por esas horas?

/( º0º)/

Italia, como siempre, estaba barriendo. Esta vez la cocina, pues en un par de horas sería la hora de comer. El Señor Austria había estado tocando el piano, y había disfrutado de un buen tiempo escuchando. Tocaba tan bien...

- _Ve... _Me gustaría tocar así algún día... -suspiró.

Además, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie le molestara, ¿dónde estaría El Sacro Imperio Romano? Temía que se hubiera ido a alguna batalla inesperada, como a veces ocurría, en esos días se estaba muy mal en el palacio.

Dejó la escoba y se fue a buscarle por los pasillos, total, ya había terminado de barrer. Se fue por el corredor principal; seguro que Sacro Imperio estaba en la biblioteca, era muy estudioso, y se echaba largas siestas entre los libros.

Entonces el chico apareció tras la puerta principal, bostezando y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Italia se quedó mirando como cruzaba el pasillo de lado a lado y desaparecía por otra puerta. Tras un segundo volvió en sus pasos.

El Sacro Imperio Romano se quedó mirándole.

- Italia...

- ¡Estás aquí! -Italia suspiró, aliviado. Bien, entonces no se había ido...

El Imperio se puso completamente rojo y salió corriendo al patio, cerrando de un portazo.

- _Ve?_ -Italia no entendía bien por qué había huido, pero estaba en palacio y eso estaba bien.

Volvió a por su escoba, el Señor Austria se enfadaría si le pillaba sin hacer nada.

\(º0º )\

El Sacro Imperio Romano estaba otra vez tirado en la hierba, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con el gorro entre los brazos.

- ¡Me ha hablado, me ha dicho que estaba aquí...! -se decía, completamente rojo- No lo entiendo... ¡Pero ha sido precioso...!

- _Oh __là__là__, __l'amour_... siempre haciendo estragos por ahí... -oyó a alguien detrás suya.

Se levantó de un salto, descubriendo a Francia sentado algo más alto en la pendiente de la colina.

- ¡¿Me estás espiando?! -exclamó, rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡No me buscabas!

- ¿Qué? Eh... -dio un golpe en su sombrero- ¡Por Francia! Ala, te he pillado. Eso te pasa por no esconderte. Hago como que no presto atención y ya estás charlando conmigo...

- Vamos, _Saint-Empire Romain Germanique_... Te he estado mirando y ya no jugabas al escondite... -se tapó un lado de la boca como temiendo ser escuchado- Italia es guapa, ¿eh?

- … Sí, es bastante guapa...

- Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

- S- ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡No inventes! -se corrigió, completamente rojo.

- Vamos, no puedes engañar al _frère aîné~ _-rió, consiguiendo que el Imperio se escondiera bajo su sombrero- Tampoco es muy secreto: lo sé yo, lo sabe Romano, lo saben los pájaros que pasan en migración...

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡Es la verdad, los pájaros saben muchas cosas! Ay, que bonita _histoire d'amour... _El príncipe y la sirvienta, un clásico.

El Sacro Imperio volvió a ocultarse bajo su sombrero, a esas alturas no valía la pena negarlo, Francia era demasiado listo.

- ¿Sabes? El hermano mayor tiene tiempo libre.

- No me digas...

- Eres tan tímido que me das pena, ¿sabes qué? ¡Te ayudaré a conquistarla!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡El romanticismo tiene que continuar! ¡Quiero más capítulos en esta historia! Y si alguien sabe de esto, soy yo: todas las mujeres suspiran por mí.

- Tú solo eres un salido pervertido, no te necesito.

- ¡Eso duele! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan sucio de mí?! -el francés mordió un pañuelo dramáticamente, pero tras un rato vio que era inútil convencerlo con eso y lo dejó- Oye, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no podéis pasaros la vida persiguiéndoos y huyendo entre vosotros.

El Imperio lo pensó detenidamente, pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

- … Tienes razón -suspiró-. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer... Ella no se fijará en mí.

- ¡Oh, esa mentira es más grande que las cejas de _Anglaterre_! ¡En esta relación alguien tiene que dar el primer paso, alante o atrás, y serás tú! -le apuntó con un dedo acusador- ¡Como el hermano mayor que soy, te ayudaré a convencerla de que eres el hombre de sus sueños!

El Sacro Imperio Romano le miró con desconfianza.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Sin tonterías ni nada? ¿No lo estás haciendo solo para divertite?

- _S'il vous plaît, non!_ ¿No hay algo más serio que el amor? Por mi patria que te enseñaré las súper técnicas que utilizo para que todo el mundo caiga a mis brazos.

- … ¿Todo el mundo?

- Los hombre también me aman, _petit __Empire_-el Imperio levantó una ceja- Volviendo al tema, ¿aceptas mi ayuda? -le tendió la mano.

- … Está bien -se la estrechó. Igualmente no tendría otra oportunidad.

Algo lejos, detrás de la ropa tendida, Hungría sonrío. Esos dos iban a montar una buena...

* * *

**¡Fin! ¡Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado!**

**Traducciones:**

_**Bounjour, mademoiselle! -**_** ¡Buenos días, señorita!**

_**Non, non - **_**no, no**

_**au revoir, Mademoiselle! -**_** ¡adiós, Señorita!**

_**frère aîné - **_**hermano mayor**

_**s'il vous plaît! -**_** ¡por favor!**

**_petit - _pequeño  
**

_**Parfait! -**_** ¡Perfecto!**

**_l'amour - _(el) amor  
**

**_Saint-Empire Romain Germanique - _Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico  
**

**_histoire d'amour - _historia de amor  
**

_**Anglaterre -**_** Inglaterra**

**_petit Empire - _pequeño Imperio  
**

**Todas las traducciones eran del francés o.O parla mucho xD**

**Algunas son obvias, lo sé, pero siempre hay algún rezagado...**

**Reviews, comentarios, ataques psicológicos, recomendaciones, lo que sea, ¡estoy aquí!**

**Publicaré todos los jueves~**

**Ciao! Make pasta not war!**


	2. Intento nº 1: El Atrevido

**Feliz año nuevooooooo! Espero que el 2014 sea un buen año para el mundo, por que en España no sabemos como va a terminar xD**

**Dios, gtantos reviews... ¡necesito dar las gracias a I.C.K.K.C.K., angronu, y deolindaearthbound, sois los mejores!**

**En fin, traducciones y respuestas al review al final, espero que os guste el primer intento de SIR~**

**A todo esto, creo que subo antes de lo previsto**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES CREACIÓN DE HIMARUYA TODOPODEROSO, pero la historia es de mi invención, ¿eh?**

* * *

/( º0º)/

**Intento nº1: El Atrevido.**

- Bien, escúchame atentamente, pequeño romántico -empezó Francia, haciendo dibujitos en la tierra.

Se encontraban debajo de un olmo, al lado de la cocina. Dentro, Hungría e Italia estaban preparando la comida.

- ¡No me llames romántico! ¿Y qué estás dibujando? -preguntó por fin, viendo que el francés solo hacía rallitas en la arena.

- ¡Estoy dibujando la cocina, solo que no sé muy bien como es!

- ¿Y por qué la dibujas?

- No hay plan que se aprecie sin un mapa grabado en la arena.

- _Mein gott... _Deja de hacer tonterías y dime cuál es el plan.

- ¡El hermano mayor nunca hace tonterías! -le avisó- Este es el plan: ninguno de los dos tenéis el valor para dar el primer paso, ¿verdad?

- … Supongo.

- ¡Pero seguro que en cuanto lo dé alguno de vosotros vuestro amor crecerá tan rápido como una bola de nieve en una pendiente nevada!

- … ¿Tú crees?

- _Bien sûr! _Así que haremos esto: yo te observaré y te daré ánimos mientras tú haces de tripas corazón y vas allí, ¡y le plantas un beso en la boca!

- …

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡No voy a poder hacer eso!

- Claro que puedes, el amor está de tu parte.

- Deja de decir tonterías, ¡si lo hago no me volverá a hablar!

- No, porque según el plan os entenderéis perfectamente y seréis amantes...

- Eso no es un plan, eso es una tontería, ¿acaso as hecho eso alguna vez?

- Por supuesto, con _Anglaterre_, y mira que bien nos llevamos -respondió con una sonrisa inocente, dejándolo de piedra-. ¡Venga, nada se consigue sin intentarlo! ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera~!

Y de una patada, mandó al Sacro Imperio a la puerta de la cocina.

\(º0º )\

Italia y Hungría preparaban la comida de ese día: pescado con limón y patatas. El primero habría preferido pasta, pero el Señor Austria no era tan fan de ese plato.

- Venga, Italia, no te pongas triste: ¡tienes que desarrollar tus artes culinarias para todas las comidas! -le había animado Hungría, así que se había puesto a ello.

Estaba quitándole las escamas al pescado cuando apareció Sacro Imperio por la puerta. Al principio estaba muy rojo, pero miró un momento a su alrededor y carraspeó. Su cara se tornó a una decidida. Miró a Italia con esos ojos azul oscuros tan fijamente que el castaño volvió a temblar.

- Italia... -avanzó con decisión hacia él.

El nombrado agarró el pescado con una mano fuertemente.

- L-la comida no esta lista todavía, Sacr- -Italia calló y se fijó en que un tarro con especias estaba al borde de la mesa. No, si caía y se rompía el Señor Austria se enfadaría mucho...

Se estiró sobre la mesa con su mano libre delante y alejó el tarro hasta el la pared. Perfecto, al menos no pasaría nada...

Entonces Hungría empezó a reírse y el italiano se giró a ver que pasaba.

- _Ve... _¿Sacro Imperio Romano...?

/( º0º)/

El Imperio se puso rojo cuando ambas se giraron. No, no podía hacer eso... se iba a morir... Miró a su alrededor. Desde una ventana, escondido entre las enredaderas, Francia le alzó los pulgares. Claro, allí fuera no corría ningún peligro... _Scheißkerl._

Carraspeó y frunció el ceño. Era un Imperio, ¡podía dar todos los besos que se antojase sin temor!

- Italia... -empezó a caminar hacía ella. Estaba tan guapa con el delantal y esa carita de confusión...

- L-la comida no esta lista todavía, Sacr- -se había callado cuando estaba a unos centímetros, pero él no sabía por qué: había cerrado los ojos. Según Francia, los besos se sentían más así...

Algo tocó sus labios. Estaba frío y áspero. Venga ya, Italia no podía tener unos labios así...

Entonces oyó a Hungría reírse.

- _Ve... _¿Sacro Imperio Romano...? -preguntó Italia.

Un momento, Italia no podía preguntar porque la estaba besando, ¿entonces...?

Abrió un ojo, no tenía la cara de la italiana delante. Abrió el otro y enfocó su mirada.

Unos ojos de pescado muerto se la devolvieron.

- ¡Agh! -se separó rápidamente del pescado, escupiendo y raspándose la lengua para quitarse el sabor.

Había besado a un pescado.

En la boca.

- ¡Sacro Imperio Romano, no esperaba zoofilia de ti! -rió la húngara, llevándose una mano a la cara.

- _Ve? _Sacro Imperio... ¿estás bien...?

El joven se puso completamente rojo. Todo había fracasado, tenía que desertar antes de que su orgullo fuera destruido del todo.

- ¡Lo siento! -salió corriendo de la cocina.

\(º0º )\

- ¡Te has morreado con una sardina!

- ¡Te voy a matar!

Francia cambió su sonrisa por horror.

- ¡No le hables así al hermano mayor!

- ¡Te dije que no funcionaría! ¡Y no ha funcionado! ¡He besado a un pescado! ¡Mi reputación va a caer en picado!

- Mira el lado bueno, la tienes en el "cebo"...

- ¡Cállate!

La pelea siguió, el Imperio dándole sombrerazos y el otro partiéndose de risa. Así hasta que Sacro Imperio paró, agotado.

- Bueno, ya suponía que esta técnica era demasiado "avanzada" para ti, la determinación no es tu fuerte; ¡así que ya tengo otra pensada!

- Yo no me fio de ti.

- Venga, ¿una segunda oportunidad al hermano mayor~? ¿O tienes alguna idea mejor que las mías?

Sacro Imperio suspiró.

- Esta bien, pero después de comer: no quiero más pescados.

- _Parfait__!_

* * *

**Corto, ¿no? A mí me lo ha parecido xD**

**En fin, traducciones (algunas aparecieron en el cap anterior):**

_**Mein gott -**_** Dios mío**

_**Bien sûr! - ¡**_**Por supuesto!**

_**Anglaterre - **_**Inglaterra**

**_Scheißkerl _- Cabrón**

_**Parfait! -**_** ¡Perfecto!**

**En fin, me han encantado los reviews que he recibido, ¡así que los respondo aquí!**

**I.C.K.K.C.K.:** No sé si me has mandado dos reviews a posta o sin quererlo, ¡pero te han salido casi iguales! xD mándame una postal desde Narnia! Sobre el final, no puedo decirte nada, así que creo que no te esclarezco nada en este review -.-' En fin, que lo de meter la pata hasta el fondo no te preocupes, Sacro Imperio va a pedir lo suficiente que le trague la tierra como para llegar a su antípoda xD Pero excepto él, todos nos echaremos unas risas xDD

Feliz año nuevooooooo!

**angruno: **Esta historia la he escrito en tiempo récord, aunque la acabé una semana más tarde de lo que esperaba xD Ojalá tú año acabe mejor que el mío, y que no te atragantes con las uvas, porque si lo haces me reiré en tu cara xD La ilusión de esta historia más vale que te dure por toda tu vida, porque no pienso dedicarte ninguna más (no te lo tomes a serio, me da que no será la última... -.-' )

Ñoña! Que eres una ñoña! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Feliz año nuevooooooooo!

**deolindaearthbound: **Me encanta tu foto de perfiiiil! De verdad, Liet es tan cookie :D Me da que es un poco pronto para decir que este es uno de los mejores fics, si eso esas cosas se comentan en el cuarto cap o en el quinto, pero... bah, ¡ME ENCANTA QUE ME DIGAN ESO! Abrazooooooooooooo!

Feliz año nuevoooooooooooo!

**Gracias por todos los reviews, merci beocoup, danke schön, graze mille, arigatou gozaimashita!**

**Me gustaría recibir máaaaaas, cualquier cosa, quejas, audas, alguna mala traducción, faltas de ortografía, inocentes comentarios, robar un banco... lo que sea! en un review, si os apetece!**

**Ciao~**

**Make pasta not war!**


	3. Intento nº2: El Escritor

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo intento de SIR! Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Un abrazo psicológico desde España, dónde no parece que vaya a parar de llover, al menos en el centro! Así que ahora no estamos en España, estamos en Londres 2.0! xD**

**Traduccuiones pertinentes y respuestas a reviews debajo~**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE PORQUE SI NO ESTARÍA TODO EN ESPAÑOL. TODO EL EMBROLLO DE PAÍSES ES COSA DE HIMARUYA**

* * *

/( º0º)/

**Intento nº 2: El escritor**

Después de comer, y dado que Francia seguía charlando (la sobremesa se alargaba conforme te ibas más al sur), Sacro Imperio Romano se fue a leer un libro. La biblioteca estaba vacía, creando un momento de paz en su ajetreada vida de Imperio. Cogió un libro cualquiera y se recostó en un butacón...

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se había dormido.

\(º0º )\

Francia había terminado de charlar con la guapa de Hungría y había decidido ir en busca de su compañero de aventuras, mientras que los otros dos fregaban. Encontrarlo no fue difícil, todos sabían que el Sacro Imperio Romano era una persona muy culta y que se iba a la biblioteca después de comer, y que allí dormía plácidamente un par de horas.

Se lo encontró, como esperaba, allí. Estaba en un butacón de tela verde, recostado sobre un cojín y con un libro entre las manos.

¡Estaba tan mono...! ¡Daban ganas de achucharlo!

- Tan _petit..._-se sentó en el butacón con el imperio (sí, era demasiado pequeño para ocuparlo entero), y le dio un brazo. Era como coger a un niñito, y además parecía tan inocente... Dormido le podía quitar un par de siglos y todo...

Quizá podría quedarse con él, allí, aprovechando que sus siestas duraban un par de horas.

/( º0º)/

Algo le estaba dando calor y pesaba mucho. Abrió los ojos débilmente.

Alguien con pelo rubio y sedoso le abrazaba, ¿una mujer...?

...

Oh, _nein_, ni mucho menos. Ese asqueroso...

- ¡FRANCIA! -pegó un salto, consiguiendo tirarle del butacón. El susodicho se despertó en el aire y se dio de cabeza contra el suelo- ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!

- _S'il vous plaît!_ ¡Ni siquiera te he metido mano! ¡Solo estaba durmiendo!

- ¡¿Qué es eso de meterm- -se calló, llevándose una mano a la cara. Ese maldito pervertido, no se podía dialogar con él- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí más de dos metros, ¿entendido? -le aviso con tono amenazante.

- Vamos... ¿metro cincuenta...?

- ¡No más cerca!

- _Oui, oui..._ ¡En fin, que pasemos ya a mi maravilloso plan!

Francia corrió a sentarse en una mesa, se acercó un tintero y cogió una de las muchas hojas que había:

- ¡Ven aquí!

Sacro Imperio se acercó, curioso. ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

- Mira, ya hemos comprobado que lo tuyo no son las declaraciones atrevidas, así que he tenido una idea que me parece que te será más fácil.

- ¿Cuál?

- Atento, por que es alucinante: ¡la escribirás una carta de amor!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Yo no sé escribir cartas de amor.

- ¡Pero si es facilísimo! -el francés le pasó el tintero, una pluma y pergamino- Solo tienes que dejar que los sentimientos te invadan y plasmarlos en el papel.

- ¿Y entonces qué?

- Y entonces lo dejarás en su habitación, y cuando valla a por su escoba encontrará la carta al lado y la leerá. ¡Sabrás que has sido tú, comprenderá tu amor y caerá rendida a tus brazos! ¡Y felices para siempre!

- … Me parece que vas demasiado rápido.

- Bah, por intertarlo no pasa nada, ¡y no hay seres marinos de por medio! ¡Si es que soy un genio!

Sacro Imperio Romano tragó saliva y miró la hoja. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y miró a Francia.

- ¿Y si voy a su habitación y está allí...?

- Tranquilo, la puedo entregar yo si te parece.

- _Nein_, la leerás.

- ¡Confía en el _frère aîné_! ¡Me aliaría con _Anglaterre_ antes que leer un secreto de amores! Prometo que solo la llevaré y la dejaré allí.

- … Vale...

Sacro Imperio iba a empezar a escribir, pero se paró.

- Vete.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No puedo pensar contigo al lado! ¡Y la leerás! -le espetó.

- _Bon__, __bon_, esperaré ahí fuera y cuando la termines, la metes en un sobre y me llamas, ¿bien?

- Bien.

Francia se fue, y el imperio se concentró en su carta. Dios, parecía tan difícil... ¿Qué podía escribir...? Sentía vergüenza...

Tras pensarlo, mojó de nuevo la pluma y empezó.

\(º0º )\

Francia estaba sentado fuera de la biblioteca, contando tablones de madera. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo noble, ayudando a un conocido, demostrando que era un buen hermano mayor... ¡Pero _mon __Dieu_, tardaba tanto en escribir cuatro frases! Ese chico no tenía mucha inspiración.

- Pero es por una buena causa, Francia, ¡¿qué haría el _petit _Sacro sin ti?! -se preguntó, llevándose un puño al corazón. ¡Tenía que ser paciente!

- ¡Francia! -oyó tras los portones de la biblioteca.

- _Oui?_

- Ya he terminado.

- Ahora voy~

Entró trotando dentro, con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Sacro Imperio le miró fijamente antes de tenderle el sobre. Estaba muy rojo.

- No la leas -le avisó de nuevo.

- No la leo -prometió, cogiendo la carta. Se fijó en todas las bolas de papel que había al rededor-. Vaya, ¿muchas dudas amorosas?

- ¡Es la primera vez que escribo esto!

- ¡Y seguro que ha quedado preciosa! -corroboró- ¡Me voy~!

Y salió corriendo, henchido de emoción.

/( º0º)/

Hungría e Italia habían terminado de fregar, y charlaban mientras la mujer le hacía trenzitas al niño.

- Bueno, creo que se nos acaba el tiempo de descanso... -dijo al terminar la última- Toca barrer el salón, no vaya a haberse derramando algo durante la comida...

- _Ve! _¡Es cierto! Voy a por mi escoba -el pequeño saltó del regazo de la húngara al suelo.

- Te acompaño y así cojo yo la mía y te ayudo; hoy no tengo más que hacer.

- ¡_Graz__i__e_, Señora Hungría!

Y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Italia.

\(º0º )\

Francia subió rápidamente las escaleras y recorrió el primer piso hasta llegar a una puerta en la que ponía "Italia".

- Esta debe ser...

Entreabrió la puerta y se asomó. Nadie. Seguramente seguían fregando. Aguantó la respiración y entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Si se acercaba Austria o Hungría tendría problemas para explicar qué hacía allí.

Se acercó en la pared en la que estaba la escoba de madera. No entendía quién tendría tanto aprecio a un instrumento de limpieza para guardarlo en su habitación en vez de en el desván o el escobero, pero en fin, la casa de Austria siempre era diferente a las demás.

Sacó la carta del bolsillo. Se moría de ganas de leer lo que había escrito el Imperio. ¿Una declaración de amor? ¿Un poema? ¿Una historia? El abanico era enorme... Y la tentación tan inaguantable...

- _Non_, Francia, contente, se lo has prometido.

Entonces oyó pasos que venían sin duda de las escaleras. ¡Tenía que actuar rápido!

Dejó la carta atada a la escoba con un lazo rojo que tenía. Se veía escrito "para Italia". ¿Qué pondría? ¿Qué pondría? Nunca lo sabría...

Salió corriendo, y pudo oír desde las escaleras:

- ¡Señora Hungría! ¿Luego podemos hacer pasteles?

- Por supuesto, los que quieras.

Oh, no, si le pillaban y luego leían la carta sabría que había sido él. Tenía que esconderse.

La tensión corría por sus venas, ¡era tan emocionante!

Se escondió en la habitación del frente, y pudo ver a Italia y Hungría llegar a la puerta. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué impresión causaría al joven Italia la carta? Se moría de ganas de saberlo.

- ¿Vaya, Italia, que es eso?

- _Ve... _Mi escoba me escribe cartas...

Francia se tapó la boca para no reírse.

- No creo... Alguien la ha debido de colgar aquí ha propósito.

- Pone que es para mí.

- Vaya, que interesante... ¡Léemela, que a lo mejor descubrimos quién es! -oyó exclamar la húngara.

Oh, dios, ¡en alto! ¡Así la oiría! Aunque, Sacro Imperio Romano le había dicho que no la leyera... pero no había mencionado nada de oírla...

Salió de la habitación y pegó la oreja en la puerta de la de Italia, que estaba cerrada. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción...!

- _Ve~_ ¡Vale, te la leo, Señora Hungría! -oyó a Italia- A ver... "Italia -empezó-, lo nuestro no puede seguir así, cada vez que yo te persigo, tú huyes, y cada vez que me persigues, yo huyo. Hay que aclarar todo. Quería decirte que... Italia... Italia... Italia... Italia... Italia... Italia... Italia..." y así sigue toda la carta, Señorita Hungría.

- Oh, vaya.

Vaya. Que era eso lo que había puesto. Oh, con lo bien que había empezado... Francia no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡el chico era tan tímido! ¡Despertaba todo su cariño! En fin, tendría que bajar antes de que salieran y le vieran. Ya le diría a Sacro que había sido un fracaso más que otra cosa...

Se giró hacia las escaleras. Pero alguien estaba delante.

El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

- Oh, vaya, jeje... -se llevó una mano a la cara- Justo estaba pensando en comentarte esto, ya sa-

- ¡FRANCIAAAAAA!

/( º0º)/

- _Schwein__!_

- ¡Socorro!

- _Lügner__!_

- ¡Me quiere matar!

- _Betrüger__!_

- ¡Soy inocente!

- _Arschloch__!_

- ¡Me quiere castrar!

- _Ratte__!_

- ¡Que tiene unas tijeras en la mano!

- ¡CALLAOS YA!

La persecución paró y ambos enmudecieron, Austria salió del salón.

- ¡¿Qué es todo este jaleo!? ¡Estoy teniendo una reunión!

- ¡Ese sucio salido es un mentiroso! -gritó Sacro Imperio Romano, blandiendo amenazadoramente unas tijeras. Ese traidor embustero asqueroso y pervertido...

- ¿Pero qué- -Austria se fijó entonces en el perseguido- ¿Francia? ¿Tú por aquí?

- _Bonjour _-saludó como si no pasase nada.

- ¿No estabas peleándote con Inglaterra?

- Tengo una vida, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, ¡¿quién os dice a todos que me paso la vida luchando, _pour l'amour de Dieu_?!

- … Ah. ¿Y qué estáis haciendo, que gritáis tanto? -se giró al imperio.

- … Nada -¿cómo iba a explicárselo? No sabía-. Estaba entreteniendo a mi invitado: no paraba de decir que se aburría -lanzó las tijeras y se fue, frustrado. Daba igual que le cortara a trocitos, había leído su carta de todas formas.

Se lo pensó y volvió para llevarse a Francia a rastras.

- Escúchame bien, ¡cómo se la cuentes a alguien me aseguraré de que se te caiga el pelo! Y olvídate de tener hijos.

- ¡¿Pero me perdonas, esta vez?! ¡Por favor! Yo no quería... ¡Y te juro sobre mi cadáver que no se lo diré a nadie!

- ¡Pues tu cadáver está muy cerca!

- Venga, ¿una tercera oportunidad al hermano mayor? Tengo una idea que evitará cualquier esfuerzo en vano tuyo, ¡solo tendrás que hablar, pero no pensar ni en lo que tienes que decir!

- ¿Y eso?

- Nada, tu vete a por tu carta y tírala en cuanto tengas oportunidad, después ven a verme a la biblioteca.

Y el francés se fue pitando.

Sacro Imperio suspiró. Qué día llevaba...

* * *

**Intento nº 2: fallido. En fin, si alguien se esperaba que lo lograran, lo siento... xD**

**Por cierto, lo que ponía en la carta lo saqué de las serie, hay un capítulo en el que dice algo parecido, pero bajo circunstancias diferentes.**

**Ahora traducciones (la mayoría son innecesarias, pero bueno):**

_**petit -**_** pequeño**

_**nein - **_**no**

_**s'il vous plaît - **_**por favor**

_**Oui,**_** _oui..._ - Sí, sí...**

**_Nein_ - No**

**_frère aîné _- hermano mayor  
**

_**Anglaterre**_** - Inglaterra**

_**Bon, bon**_** - Bueno, bueno**

_**mon Dieu**_** - Dios mío**

_**Grazie**_** - Gracias**

_**Non**_** - No**

_**Schewein**_** - Cerdo**

_**Lügner**_** - Embustero, Mentiroso**

_**Betrüger**_** - Estafador, Embustero**

_**Arschloch**_** - Gilipollas**

**_Ratte _- Rata  
**

**_Bonjour_ - Buenos días**

_**pour l'amour de Dieu**_** - por el amor de Dios**

**Esas son todas. Personalmente, creo que en el siguiente dejaré de poner todas las traducciones sobrantes, son demasiadas xD**

**Ahora, respuesta a reviews:**

**Guest: **Ese pez es impresionante, yo creo que por su valor tendrían que devolverle al mar. La cosa es que ya está muerto, así que no tendría sentido meterle al agua otra vez xD Me temo que Francia nunca desveló si ese pescado estaba compichado con él, nunca lo sabremos xDD

**Eso es todo! Cualquier cosa, un review, va? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Ahora, como estoy aprovechando las Navidades para aprender polaco, me despido en dicho idioma:**

**Do widzenia!**

**(eso se lee algo así como "du vidceña")**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**


	4. Intento nº3: El Poeta

**Bueno, bueno... lo de subir los jueves queda olvidado, ¿va? xD Se ve, que al contrario que muchos autores yo no publico más tarde de lo previsto... más bien _antes_ de lo previsto.**

**¡En fin! Intento número tres, espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Traducciones y respuestas a reviews, abajo, ¿ok?**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ES UNO DE MIS BIENES, PORQUE SI NO S.I.R. SERÍA MÁS ALTOOOOOO (?)**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 3: El poeta**

Tal y como le habían dicho, Sacro Imperio cogió la carta en cuanto Italia la dejó sin vigilancia y la quemó. Luego cogió las cenizas, las hizo más papilla aún y se las puso a una planta en la maceta.

Ahora podía vivir en paz.

Después se acercó a la biblioteca. No se fiaba del francés un pelo, pero tenía que admitir que sus ideas eran al menos, entretenidas. Pero como volviera a escuchar algo suyo en alto o le hiciera besar un pescado se lo cargaba.

Se encontró al chico escribiendo en un papel con letra extremadamente pequeña. Al contrarío de lo que esperaba, las lineas no estaban en prosa, sino en verso.

- ¿Poesía?

- Exacto, _mon ami_, y ya he terminado -dobló la hoja en cuatro y se la entregó-. Esto va a ser extremadamente rápido: vas a triunfar, _petit __Empire._

- ¿Y lo has escrito tú?

- _Oui_, pero no es uno, son varios, para que tengas muchos para elegir -rió-. Sabiendo nuestra lista de fracasos, cuantos más tengas a mano mejor; por si alguno no te gusta.

- Vaya... Tengo que admitir que es buena idea... -Sacro Imperio fue a abrir la hoja, pero Francia le paró colocando su mano sobre las suyas- ¿Qué pasa?

- La primera impresión es importante, para ella y para ti. Será más interesante si tú ni sabes lo que pone.

- Lo tuyo tiene poca lógica.

- _Non, non_, ya verás, ¡será precioso! ¡Escuchará los poemas, sabrá que estás locamente enamorado de ella y decidirá que quiere estar contigo por siempre! ¡Y os casaréis y viviréis juntos como Austria y Hungría!

- Con tanta imaginación deberías ser escritor de ficción...

- ¡Pero es la pura verdad!

- ¿Y las otras tres veces que me has dicho eso?

- ¡Preestrenos! ¡Este es el mejor!

- …

- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Dios se ha decantado por ayudarnos, lo he oído!

- …

- Anda, ¡vete ya y triunfa, _petit __Empire_!

/( º0º)/

Hungría e Italia se encontraban en el salón (no en el que estaba Austria, si no en el que hacía las veces de comedor), descansando tras limpiar. La carta había desaparecido de una forma que Italia no entendida, la quitó la vista de encima y al instante no estaba. Pero bueno, seguro que su escoba la escribía más cosas, ¡la quería tanto!

Estaba Hungría enseñándola a coser un pañuelo cuando oyeron pasos acercándose.

- _Ve... _¿crees que el Señor Austria habrá terminado su reunión, Señora Hungría?

- Hm, siempre acaba con una pieza de música y no la he oído. Seguramente le quede para rato.

- ¿Entonces quién puede ser?

La respuesta se presentó sola.

El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico apareció como la vez que les hizo una visita en la cocina: rojo y mirando a su alrededor. Cómo la otra vez, carraspeó. Pero esta vez sacó una hoja.

- _Ve... _¿Qué pasa, Sacro Imperio?

- Déjale, Italia, nos va a leer algo.

El joven asintió, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿P-puedo?

- Claro que puedes, tenemos tiempo libre, ¿verdad, Italia? -el italiano asintió, interesado- Venga, no te cortes.

La mente de la húngara ya estaba trabajando, ¿con qué les sorprenderían las ideas de Francia esta vez?

\(º0º )\

Sacro imperio se preparó, lanzando toda su vergüenza a un lado. Confiar ciegamente en lo que hubiese escrito el galo era sin duda lo peor que había echo. Pero, quién sabe, quizá había escrito algo bonito. El francés se podía poner muy sentimental.

- Voy -dijo más para él que para ellas.

- Adelante~

- "Tus ojos son dos luceros,

tus mejillas dos manzanas,

que linda ensalada de fruta

haríamos con mi b-

Decidió no seguir. ¿Qué demonios le había escrito ahí? Salido, era un salido...

Hungría rió débilmente.

Sacro Imperio decidió pasar de poema.

- "Quisiera ser pirata,

no por el oro ni la plata,

sino por ese tesoro,

que tienes entre las p-

Otra vez. Ese salido acababa con frases horribles. Quizá era solo cosas suyas, pero decidió pasar de poema.

Hungría se tapó la boca para que no se oyera su risa.

Probó con otro.

- "Pequeña, que bellos son tus ojos,

que bella es tu mirada,

que bellos tus labios rojos,

mientras me haces una m- ¡FRANCIAAAAAA!

Hungría ya se estaba riendo a pierna suelta, e Italia se reía débilmente (porque se reía la húngara, que entender no entendía nada).

Pero Sacro Imperio no prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas. Ese imbécil se la estaba ganando pero bien. ¡Iba a conocer la furia de un Imperio, vaya si la iba a conocer!

/( º0º)/

Francia disfrutaba del solecito, del cual había poco en Austria, tirado en la hierba con una ramita en la boca cual campesino. Había oído vagamente su nombre y lo dio por una alucinación, pero al repetirse el grito no cupo duda: El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico quería matarle.

Tampoco era una novedad.

- ¡Francia! ¡Estropajo andante! ¡Tu asqueroso cerebro debería estar lleno de depravaciones, pero no tienes!

Francia se levantó con aire tranquilo, pero preparado para correr hasta la China si hacía falta.

- Vamos, son unos poemas preciosos, ¡tanta metáfora...!

- ¡Y una mierda son bellos! ¡Te los vas a tragar junto a La Biblia, a ver si así San Pedro te perdona! ¡Degenerado!

- Ah, _non_, ese librito es enorme...

- ¡Y como encuentre las tijeras...! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que leyera _esto_ delante de Italia?! ¡¿Qué pensará de mí?!

- Vamos, _petit Empire_, seguramente ni lo haya entendido. A Hungría ya la oía yo reírse desde aquí.

- ¡Me vas a oír a mí!

Francia salió corriendo. Le había dejado acercarse demasiado y lo de las tijeras no le gustaba nada nada, ¡anda que no estaba haciendo ejercicio ese día! Si lo llegaba a saber no venía.

Pero estaba siendo tan divertido... Ya le contaría a España sus andanzas cuando volviera.

Si es que volvía.

* * *

**Grazie por leer~ ¿traducciones?**

**_mon ami: _amigo mío**

**_petit Empire: _pequeño Imperio**

**Esta vez algunos me han parecido ya obvias,estás de arriba son casi de relleno xD**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Hikuraiken:** Me gusta el nombre de tu perfil (?) ¡Espero que sí publiques algo con lo que se te haya ocurrido! ¡La inspiración hay que aprovecharla!

**Nada más, todo muy corto hoy, ¿eh? Pasadlo bien, que se acaban las navidades, al menos en España~**

**Ciao~**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**


	5. Intento nº4: El Duro

**Bonsoir~ Por los reviews veo que la historia está gustando, ¡estoy TAN feliz! Es que es más bien simple, drabbles con pocas conexiones entre ellos, no sabía si iba a gustar... ¡pero al parecer sí! Otra vez, estoy muy feliz. Además, todavía no han venido los mejores intentos, que estos eran calentamiento *spoileeeeers***

**Siento si actualizo demasiado tarde. Sinceramente, no cuento los días, así que ando perdida en algún lugar de la semana xD El insti me va volviendo a la realidad, pero no creo que mejore... Cambiando de tema, no os quiero aburrir, traducciones y respuestas a reviews allá abajo después de la historia. Sin más ni mas, ¡disfruten!**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE EN NINGUNA DE SUS FORMAS A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA DE ESTE FIC. LOS PERSONAJES SIGUEN SIN SER MÍOS, YO NO PODRÍA HACER UNOS TAN ALOCADOS.**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 4: El duro**

El galo rubiales se había salvado, por bien poco. Ya tenía Sacro Imperio Romano las tijeras preparadas para raparle cuando Austria le llamó para aclarar algunas cosas de la reunión que estaba teniendo.

Así que por ahora seguía vivo, pero se lo cargaría, como no cambiase su rumbo se lo cargaría.

- Venga, vente conmigo bajo el olmo después de que hagas lo que te mande Austria, porque tengo una idea completamente nueva.

- No perdono la vida de mis enemigos cuatro veces.

- Pero yo no soy tu enemigo. Soy el _frère aîné_.

Así que, a regañadientes, el imperio se había ido a atender al otro país mientras Francia se tomaba un respiro "para buscar inspiración".

Al cabo de una hora ya volvía en busca del galo. Lo encontró donde él dijo, bajo el olmo. El chico le saludó y le pidió que se sentará junto a él.

- _Bonsoir_

- De bueno nada.

- Bah, tras esta genialísima idea sé que lo será~

- ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Un teatro? Porque te vas a tragar el libreto.

- Oh_, non_, tranquilo, lo he estado pensando y he encontrado el talón de Aquiles en nuestros planes.

- _Tus _planes.

- Ya te gustaría a ti hacerlos, ¡son obras maestras! En fin, lo que falla en todo es simple.

- ¿El qué?

- La interacción.

- … ¿La interacción? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- Mira, cuando fuiste a besarla, era obligatorio estar presente y "establecer contacto" con ella. Cuando la mandaste la carta, también te dirigías expresamente a ella. Cuando la leías el poema, tenías que hacerlo delante de ella. Todo exigía cierta atención tuya para interaccionar con Italia. La acción se repite una y otra vez, _petit Empire._

- … Cierto -admitió-. Pro también se repite otra cosa.

- Oh, ¿el qué?

- ¡Que todas las ideas fracasadas son tuyas! -saltó, enojado.

- Vamos... ¡dale otra oportunidad al hermano mayor! ¡Hasta ahora solo hemos estado tachando posibilidades! ¡De los errores se aprende! ¡Y esta vez no hay ningún fallo en mi plan! ¡Ni si quiera tendrás que hablar con ella, el mayor problema, porque he suprimido esa característica!

- … ¿Y eso es posible? ¿Si no hablo, la escribo o recito nada, conseguiré algo?

- Pues claro, es algo tan espectacular en lo que he caído, ¿por qué no he pensado en esto antes...?

- ¡Bueno, cuéntame!

- Mira, no requiere ningún esfuerzo por tu parte, solo sigue ciertas normas: no la hagas caso, no la escuches, no la hables, no la prestes la más mínima atención. Pasa de ella. Estate siempre cerca, crúzate con Italia muchas veces, pero ni te molestes en mirarla.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Venga, ¡no pongas esa cara de confusión! -se acercó a él hablando en bajito- Nada atrae más a las chicas que ver que su hombre no está interesado por ella.

- ¿Eso tiene sentido?

- ¡Mucho! Ella verá que ya no la haces caso, que no te importa, y no podrá pensar otra cosa en que eres alguien misterioso, ¡y eso a las tías les mola mucho! Querrá que la prestes atención y confesará su amor, ¡y los dos entraréis en un amor tan apasionado como mis poemas!

- …

- O más moderado, quién sabe.

El más pequeño lo pensó concienzudamente. La verdad es que iba a ser el intento más fácil por su parte de ganar su amor. Si no le prestaba ella tampoco nada de atención pasaba a otra cosa y punto. No perdía nada, no decía nada, no leía nada, no escribía nada...

Era perfecto.

- Esta bien -asintió-. Probaremos eso.

- Perfecto. Yo te espero por aquí, ya me contarás. ¡Te espera un noviazgo glorioso, _petit Empire_!

/( º0º)/

Italia llevaba puesto un vestido que le había hecho Hungría, y que decía que era propio de su país. Era precioso, con muchas flores pequeñas y grandes; y colorido. Le recordaba al arco-iris.

Dado que había acabado sus tareas y el Señor Austria no estaba presente para mandarle ninguna, iba paseando por el palacio con el vestido. Era tan bonito... Hungría tenía que enseñarle a hilar así.

Iba por uno de los corredores, con intención de ir a su habitación para enseñarle el vestido a su escoba, cuando vio aparecer a Sacro Imperio Romano por las escaleras.

Era extraño, no le miraba como otras veces, simplemente tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Ni siquiera se sonrojaba.

Pero Italia tenía un vestido preciosos y quería enseñárselo.

- _Ve~ _¡Sacro Imperio Romano! ¡Mira que vestido más...! -se calló al ver que el nombrado pasaba de ella y se alejaba por el pasillo- _Ve?_ -no era propio de él.

Bueno, a lo mejor tenía cosas que hacer muy importantes y no prestaba atención al resto. Ya le enseñaría el traje más tarde. Ahora quería irse con Hungría, ¡iban a hacer pasteles!

\(º0º )\

_Mein gott_, que mal lo había pasado. La cara de incomprensión que le había dedicado Italia ablandaría una piedra, era tan triste... Y llevaba un vestido precioso, de esos que solo Hungría sabía hacer.

Hacerse el duro era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, ¡pero tenía que seguir, y a lo mejor por fin conseguía fruto!

Decidió bajar las escaleras. Según Francia, tenía que pasar cerca suya muchas veces, para que se notase su presencia, e Italia había ido al piso de abajo.

Bajó y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina. Vio a Hungría y a la pequeña emocionadas hablando de pasteles. ¡Iban a hacer postres! ¡Eso iba a quedar delicioso!

Pero tenía que contenerse y no salir a agradecérselo. Porque no le importaba nada Italia.

Pasó por la cocina, andando con parsimonia. Hungría e Italia se quedaron mirándole, y la húngara frunció el ceño.

- _Ve! _¡Sacro Imperio, mira que traje más bonito! ¡Te lo quise enseñar antes pero...! -se calló de nuevo, dado que el chico se fue por la otra puerta al patio- Otra vez...

Justo al salir, el chiquillo se pegó contra la pared y escuchó con atención. Le daba tanta pena... Tenía que ver si conseguía algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Italia?

- Ya es la segunda vez que hace eso, no atender a nada... _Ve..._

- Vaya, eso es extraño, normalmente te hace caso.

- Ya...

Sí, ya empezaba a provocar un poco de misterio.

Mejor alejarse antes de que le vieran escuchando.

/( º0º)/

Hungría pensaba y pensaba, ¿cuál idea había tenido esta vez Francia...? Era diferente a las demás, Sacro Imperio no se molestaba en centrar su atención en Italia, ¿pero eso tenía sentido?

Hombres...

Decidió pasar el tiempo hasta la cena con Italia, y notó que los cruces con el imperio parecían casi a posta. Y en ningún momento les hacía caso. Italia estaba cada vez más preocupado, era incomprensible.

A no ser que ese fuera el plan. No prestarle atención.

- Francia... -se llevó una mano a la cara. Esa era la nueva técnica, ¿eh? Hacer que Italia no le importaba al Sacro Imperio Romano y así "quedara prendado por él".

Pues los otros intentos habían sido muy divertidos, pero ese atentaba contra los sentimientos del pequeño. No le gustaba nada.

- _Ve... _Señora Hungría, se está pasando con el azúcar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! -cerró el bote. Llevaba endulzando el pastel demasiado tiempo, iba a salir blanco de tanto azúcar. No podía meterse en sus pensamientos así mientras trabajaba, o acabaría todo muy mal- Pues haremos una tarta muy grande echando más masa a esta, y así el azúcar quedará bien, ¿vale?

- _Sì__!_ ¡Quiero que sea una tarta más grande que yo!

- ¡Está bien! Pues vete haciendo más masa, que yo voy a ver... si Austria ha terminado ya la reunión -se excusó.

- _Ve~ _¡Vale!

Hungría asintió, y justo vieron a Sacro Imperio pasarse por cuarta vez por la cocina. Sin mirarlas, siquiera, por supuesto.

- _Ve... _¡Sacro Imperio! ¿Por que no contes...? -no hacía falta que dijera más, el joven ya había salido de la cocina. Italia le miró con sus ojos cerrados, con tristeza- ¿Qué le pasará...?

- Tranquilo, seguro que vuelve a la normalidad enseguida -ya se encargaría ella de eso.

Salió y se encaminó al patio. Tenía que encontrar a Francia y parar la absurda idea que tan mal dejaba al pequeño italiano.

\(º0º )\

Francia estaba con los caballos en el establo, dándoles manzanas. No tenía nada más que hacer, y además la cosa iba más que bien, se había asomado a las ventanas y su compañero estaba cumpliendo las normas al pie de la letra.

- Si es que el _frère aîné_ es un genio, ya lo sabía bien... -murmuró, acariciando el hocico de un caballo de piel castaña.

Entonces oyó pasos por el patio y se asomó por las ventanas de la cuadra.

Hungría acababa de salir del palacio, y parecía buscar a alguien. ¿A quién?

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, _Mademoiselle_? -se ofreció, saliendo con una manzana en la mano- ¿Austria se ha vuelto a perder y le tienen que encontrar?

- No, Austria sigue en una reunión... Te buscaba a ti.

Hm, que raro, todas las chicas sonreían al referirse a él, ¿por qué Hungría no?

- ¿Algún problema? Le prometo que he cogido las manzanas del cesto de la cuadra, no las he echo nada y por lo tanto los caballitos no morirán como si fuera comida inglesa -dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.

- No es eso por lo que quería hablar contigo, pero gracias por la información...

- _De __rien~_

- Mira, Francia, sé que estás intentando que Sacro Imperio... triunfe en el amor.

Francia estaba sin duda sorprendido por la revelación, ¿cómo sabe que le estaba ayudando? Pero si había sido muy discreto... Ocultó todas sus dudas con una sonrisa confundida.

- _L'Amour? _¿En Sacro? Vaya, eso parece interesante; pero yo no tengo nada que ver, ni siquiera lo sospechab-

- Os oí esta mañana, sé de lo que hablo. Y he estado presente en todos vuestros intentos.

- ¡La juro que le ayudo con _la crème de la crème _de las intenciones! -admitió, excusándose con dramatismo.

- Estoy segura -por la cara no, ¡¿qué pensaban de él?!-, pero he averiguado de que va el plan que has tenido ahora -sabía que los hacía él, vaya vaya... Se pasó con los poemas.

- ¿Y qué pasa? Está dando resultado.

- No, no lo está dando, y no me gusta nada -Hungría se agachó un poco hasta su altura-. Estáis jugando demasiado con los sentimientos de Italia.

- ¿Qué? Venga ya...

- Yo estoy con él todo el tiempo y sé lo que siente. Quiero que pares este plan. Ya haréis otro, ¿vale?

- ¡Pero este funcionaba! ¡Y es el más fácil! ¡Estamos desesperados!

- Si no cortas ya esto lo cortaré yo, Francia -y Hungría sacó una sartén de algún lugar de su vestido.

- Hey, hey, eso ya son palabras... objetos mayores... Yo lo paró todo como en un teatro, ¡y-ya verá! -asintió rápidamente. Hungría se levantó, al parecer satisfecha.

- Eso espero. Me voy~

Y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada. _Mon __Dieu_, no se podían dar esos sustos al hermano mayor.

/( º0º)/

Ya era la octava vez que se pasaba por la cocina. No sabía si Italia lo vería raro, pero él ya se preguntaría quién era el imbécil que se pasaba la vida dando vueltas a la sala.

Se apoyó en una pared y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. La chica estaba haciendo un pastel enorme, juzgando por la masa. Oh, cuando trabajaba estaba tan mona...

Se tapó la cara con el gorro: ya se estaba sonrojando otra vez. Tenía que seguir con sus intentos, aunque Hungría acabase de ir a ver a Austria. Mejor, así no descubriría lo que pasaba.

Fue a pasar otra vez por la cocina, pero se quedó parado al entrar.

¿Dónde estaba Italia?

Venga ya, hace un segundo la había visto haciendo un pastel, y la gente no desaparece sin más. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Avanzó por el pasillo, indeciso de a dónde ir. La técnica no funcionaba si ella no estaba presente...

- ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!

Justo cuando iba girarse, algo calló encima suya. Todo se volvió negro, ¿se habían apagado las luces? No, una manta. Alguien le había puesto una manta encima.

Pataleó intentando encontrar la salida, pero entonces alguien dejó su cabeza fuera de la tela, dejándole respirar. Miró al que le había tapado.

- ¿Italia...?

- ¡Sacro Imperio! Me preocupabas, no me mirabas... -a Italia se le escapó una lagrimita. No, no quería ver a Italia llorar...- No hacías caso a nada... ¡Creo que estás enfermo!

- ¿Qué?

- _Ve... _¡tienes fiebre o algo! -le puso su suave, dulce y pequeña manita en la frente- ¡Estás ardiendo!

Claro que estaba ardiendo: estaba más rojo que un tomate en temporada.

- ¡Tengo que irme! -¡le había tocado! ¡Le había tocado! No sabía como sentirse- ¡Adiós!

Y salió corriendo.

_¡No me lavaré mi frente en toda la vida!_ Se decía en sus pensamientos mientras daba vueltas en la pendiente de la colina, con el gorro en la mano. ¡Estaba tan emocionado!

Su mano estaba tan suave como el jabón, olía a pastel, dulce dulce, y era tan cálida... Nunca olvidaría ese tacto tan gloriosos. ¡Cuanto le gustaría volver a sentirlo! ¡¿Cómo pudo creer que la boca del asquerosos pescado era la de ella?! No, los labios de Italia, tenían que ser como esa mano, sí o sí.

- Me pregunto como es que no te mareas con tanto giro...

Sacro Imperio se levantó. Francia se acercaba, recogiendo su vestido para ir más rápido.

- Francia, esto... Yo no puedo seguir con este plan, no puedo cumplirlo. No me es posible pasar de ella, porque... Se preocupa por mí -se volvió a sonrojar y miró al suelo, avergonzado.

- Bah, si igualmente no te va a hacer falta volver al plan: yo también he decidido que era demasiado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tuve una charla con Hungría y... Cambiaremos de estratagema -temblaba tanto que Sacro Imperio ya se empezaba a preguntar qué le habría dicho la húngara-. Además, ya has dicho tú que no, así que... ¿por qué seguir? No tiene sentido, _non_, _non..._

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? -se volvió a tumbar en la hierba, aliviado. Ya no tendría que hacerse el duro, ya no...

- Tranquilo -el galo se dio unos toques en la cabeza-, el hermano mayor ya ha pensado en todo, _petit Empire_.

- ¿Sí?

- _Oui_. Ahora te dejo tiempo libre, pero ven antes de cenar a la biblioteca.

- ¿Más poemas? -le miró con desconfianza.

- _S'il vous plaît_, ¡yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces si se trata de amor! Tu ven, es algo completamente nuevo que seguro que funcionará.

- … Vale, pero que no ponga a Italia triste, ¿entendido?

- _Compris__!_

Sacro Imperio se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta del palacio, destino: su habitación. Estaba cansado de caminar, iba a aprovechar para dormir...

* * *

**Aaaaah, un intento bastante clásico, ¿eh? Quería recalcar ese tópico de que a las mujeres solo les gusta los hombres durillos que pasan de ellas, espero que haya quedado bien marcado. La verdad es que ha sido un capítulo un poco _cliché_ xD**

**Traducciones "importantes":**

_**Bonsoir: **_**Buenas tardes**

**_De rien_: De nada (significa exactamente lo mismo, ¿coincidencia, plagio?)**

_**Madmoiselle:**_** Señorita**

_**la créme de la créme:**_** ésta es una expresión francesa que también se utiliza en español, aunque no sé si solo en España o también en Latino América, que alguien me lo confirme, ¿va? Viene a ser "lo mejor de lo mejor".**

_**Compris: **_**Entendido, claro, por supuesto, vale. Literalmente: comprendido.**

**Espero que sean esas las traducciones más pertinentes, cualquier otra duda me la decís, ¿va? Ahora, REVIEWS!**

**vgkouvgkou: **Morí intentando pronunciar el nombre xD enséñame como se dice xD Francia es lo más de lo más, todos los sabemos; y cuando se le ocurrió que SIR podría escribir un poema, pensé... ¿y si lo escribiera Francis? La verdad es que fue idea de la otra mitad de SomeSimpleStories, y los poemas de internet, ¡pero el acento francés es innato en Francia, leelo con las r angojosas y ya verás que risa!

Lo de... que alguien recomendase mi fic... es la primera vez que lo hacen... ¡no sé dónde estás pero te quieroooooooooo! Dile a deolindaearthbound que no es un crimen comentar dos veces, ¡que la doy las gracias! Eso sí, espero que este fic lo sigas por tu cuenta y no a punta de pistola, ¿eh? xD

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**: Sinceramente, con más de un Francia, el mundo sería un... caos de poemas salidos y besos a pescados xD

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato! Despidámonos en... letón, ¿por qué no..?**

_**Ardievas! **_**(nota curiosa: en lituano Dios es "Dievas" xD)**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**


	6. Intento nº 5: El Compadecido

**_Noc Dobry!_ Buenas Noches! Desde España, un beso, un abrazo, unos churros con chocolate y UN CAP! Este es corto. La verdad, creo que es el más corto a excepción del último. En fin, alguno tiene que tener ese puesto, ¿no? Por cierto, he estado viendo las visitas a este fic, ¡y casi todos sois de países diferentes! Ah, me encantaría conoceros a todos, preguntaros sobre vuestras cosas y que me enseñaseis vuestras casas desde google maps... sería graciosísimo xD**

**Nada más que decir, traducciones y respuestas a reviews al final, da?**

**ATENCIÓN: POR SEXTA VEZ, HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTO ES UN POCO REPETITIVO, ¿NO?**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 5: El C****ompadec****ido**

Tras media hora descansando, y viendo que solo soñaba con los salidos poemas del francés, Sacro Imperio Romano dio por terminada su siesta.

Miró al cielo: el sol se estaba poniendo. Posiblemente fueran a cenar dentro de unos minutos. Iba a llegar tarde a la biblioteca.

Bajó las escaleras. Italia y Hungría ya estaban otra vez en la cocina, trajinando con los ingredientes. Quiso ir a saludar, pero tras como se había portado antes, prefería no acercarse a la húngara.

Entró en la biblioteca. Allí, dormido también, estaba Francia. Ja, se acordaba de cuando él se quedó ahí esa misma tarde y el otro tuvo la idea de darle el abrazo. Quizá podía devolverle el favor.

Se acercó al butacón en el que estaba el país con una jarra de agua bien helada, sacada de la nieve que traían de las montañas para mantener frío el pescado.

- Te vas a enterar... -saltó al brazo del asiento y se acercó al escote del vestido.

Dejo caer un poquito de agua dentro y...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -el francés pegó un salto y se la pegó contra el suelo de bocas.

- Ale, por _Scheißkerl._

- ¡Ni si quiera te entiendo...! ¡¿Por qué me haces eso?!

Como respuesta le vació todo la jarra en la cara.

- ¡Para ya! -Francia le pegó una patada, apartándole de él- ¡Voy a coger un resfriado por tu culpa! ¡Y ya me duché esta mañana!

- Bueno, había que asegurarse de que estabas limpio -el imperio esbozó una sonrisa maligna cual Romano.

- Maldito niño, si es que los enanos sois los peores...

- Venga, dime ya cual es tu plan.

La mención de sus intentos de seducción hicieron a Francia volver a su estado de hagamos-una-historia-romántica. Se sentó en en una silla y le miró con una sonrisa misteriosa, con la cara apoyada en su puño.

- Hemos visto que tu faceta de machote inexpugnable no sirve, ¿verdad?

- Verdad -el chico se sentó en una mesita, dejando la jarra a un lado.

- Pero ya hemos visto que Italia se preocupa mucho por ti, aunque no la hagas caso -añadió.

- Sí... Es muy buena... -Sacro Imperio se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

- Pues vamos a explotar esa característica al máximo.

- ¿Su preocupación?

- ¡Exacto! Este es el plan: tu irás a ella y la dirás algo que sepa hacer pero tú no. Algo que la haga querer ayudarte sí o sí.

- Pero hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer y lo sabe, no será para tanto.

- Oh, _petit __Empire_, podemos inventar cosas que "no sepas hacer", pero en realidad sí. Tú hazte el tonto.

- Pero yo sé hacer cosas que ella no, ¿de qué serviría?

- Venga, vete a lo más general; hay cosas en común, yo te diré lo que debes hacer, ¡por algo soy _le__ cerveau_!

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando lo haga?

- ¡Pues que se enganchará en ayudarte y poco a poco irá admitiendo tu amor! ¡Entonces, un día, mientras esté enseñándote algo, te besará apasionadamente y aprovecharéis la hierba alta p-

- NO QUIERO MÁS DETALLES.

- Vale, está bien, pero que conste que venía la parte más interesante.

- Me da igual -estaba súper rojo-. Dime lo que tienes pensado.

- _Parfait__! _Tú escucha atentamente, _petit __Empire._

/( º0º)/

Italia trabajaba en el decorado de los pasteles. El más grande no era de su tamaño pero casi. ¡Era tan divertido hacerle dibujos a algo casi de su altura!

Mientras el volcaba su arte en los glaseados y fruta confitada, Hungría preparaba un cordero para la cena. Las dos sabían que el austriaco iba a volver agotado de la eterna reunión, ¿qué estarían hablando?

- _Ve... _¿Te gusta así? -se giró, apartándose del pastel para que se viera bien.

- ¡Oh, es muy colorido! -asintió Hungría, acercándose para apreciar los grabados.

- _Ve... _se lo decía a la Señora Escoba, ¿pero a usted también le gusta?

- Ah... -Hungría miró a su izquierda, donde estaba la escoba, a la que Italia había atado un lazo- ¿A la escoba...?

- _Ve! Sì! _¡Quiero que me escriba más cartas!

- De verdad, Italia, creo que no fue la escoba quién te la mandó...

- ¡Pero a lo mejor sí!

Entonces entró el Sacro Imperio Romano a la cocina y pararon la discusión. Al menos esta vez, parecía normal, ¿antes estaría enfermo de verdad? No lo sabía, pero ver al joven volver a sonrojarse al mirarle le hacía feliz.

\(º0º )\

Sacro Imperio llegó y se quedó mirando a las dos, completamente rojo. No sabía qué estaban hablando exactamente sobre las escobas, pero pararon de discutirlo en cuanto entró.

Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero se aguantó por el bien del plan. Esta vez, su misión era parecer tímido y avergonzado: por fin algo que manejaba.

La idea que había tenido Francia había sido algo... Radical, pero estaban buscando algo que "no supiera él pero sí todo el mundo", y se había inventado una buena.

Así que manos a la obra.

- Italia... -miró al suelo, no por seguir el teatro sino porque siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo, esto... -sacó un librito de debajo de su traje- me gustaría que me enseñaras una cosa...

- _Ve... _¿el qué? -Italia ya estaba con cara de preocupación. Ay, que bonita estaba cuando prestaba atención a otra persona... se quedaría mirándola toda la vida...

El Sacro Imperio Romano se dio una bofetada mental, ¡tenía que ceñirse al plan!

- Me gustaría que me enseñaras... -tendió el libro delante suya- … a leer.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante una milésima todo pareció normal, solo que Italia le miraba completamente extrañada.

A la otra milésima un golpe cruzó la cocina. Hungría, con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero, había cortado la cabeza del cordero de una.

- ¡Quiero calidad! -exigió, dando otro golpe y partiendo el animal en dos.

Sacro Imperio había pillado la indirecta. Italia no, pero él sí. Y con eso le bastó para salir corriendo.

/( º0º)/

- Vaya, esta vez has tardado más bien poco, _petit Empire_.

- No he podido seguir el plan.

- ¿Y eso? _Mon amour, _no tiembles tanto que te vas a caer de la silla.

El imperio bebió de un vaso de agua que el galo le había dejado. La imagen de la húngara dando tales golpes con el cuchillo no se le quitaría nunca. Esa mujer infundía tres veces más respeto que su marido, si no más.

- Este plan no está a buen nivel, no tiene buena calidad.

- ¿Qué dices? Todas las mujeres se compadecen con alguien que no sabe leer.

- ¡Pero todo el mundo sabe que SÍ sé leer! _Mein gott!_ ¡¿Por que te hice caso?!

- Venga, ¡podrías haberte olvidado por un golpe en la cabeza! ¡O qué la visión de un ser tan bello como yo te creó tal envidia que lo borraste del mapa junto a la lectura! ¡O más simple! ¡Qué habías leído algo que te había traumatizado y tu mente lo había borrado a base de volverte analfabeto! ¿Qué podría causarte tal shock?

- Tus poemas. ¡Y déjalo! ¡No voy a volver a usar esta técnica!

- ¿Pero quién te ha dicho que no es un plan de calidad? -exclamó el francés, al parecer desesperado por ver que se echaba a perder su idea.

- Hungría -no exactamente, pero estaba claro-. Ella estaba con un cuchillo y...

- Nada, si lo ha dicho Hungría ya no hay más que hablar.

Ahora Francia parecía satisfecho con el abandono. Cogió un par de libros de una estantería y se sentó de nuevo.

- Bien, ahora tu te vas a cenar mientras yo desarrollo otra historia _d'amour_ que se me ha ocurrido.

- ¿Pero de verdad vas ha dejar este plan a parte?

- Mira, _petit Empire_ -Francia suspiró y le posó una mano en el hombro. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste-: en este mundo hay cosas que puedes perpetuar y otras en las que tienes que decir basta. Y si Hungría dice basta es basta y basta ya. Sobre todo si tiene un cuchillo en la mano, ¿entiendes? -el imperio asintió sin saber bien por qué-. Este ha sido un capítulo corto en la conquista del amor, ¡pero da igual! Te veo después de cenar~

* * *

**Completamente de acuerdo con Francis. un cap corto. Ya lo dije. Por cierto, no sé como, pero _petit Empire _a acabado siendo el mote de SIR xD Yo creo que le queda bien, está a su altura xD *guardando lista de chistes malos***

**Traducciones, si os parece. Esta vez, son DOS:**

**_Scheißkerl: _Cabrón.**

_**le cervau:**_** el cerebrito de todo.**

**NAHAHAHAHA! QUE CORTOOOOO! REVIEWS:**

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: **Cada intento es un poco más desesperado que el anterior. No me gusta hacer spolirs, pero a mí el que más me gusta es el del cap siguiente, es alucinante :3

**deolindearthbound: **¡Tú por aquí! ¿Fue elección propia, te contó **vgkouvgkou** mi respuesta al review o lo leíste? Da igual si no respondes, tranqui xD A todos se nos olvida responder a reviews, la otra cara de SomeSimpleStories creo que nunca ha escrito uno xD Yo en cambio siempre hago reviews bien largos y gruesos para que el autor se enteré bien de mi opinión xD Pero siempre críticas constructivas! El alago de escritora excelente me ha dejado super feliz un par de siglos *u* Y sobre que SIR se declaré... cuando termine de publicar la historia se verá lo que pasa, declararse lo que es declararse... pues no... ES UN FINAL MEJOR QUE ESE CLICHÉ! KESESESESESESE! (Prusia: derechos de autor ahora mismoooo!) xD

**C'est fini, mes amis ^^ Al menos este cap. Despidamonos en finlandés y así de paso nos despedimos de las ya olvidadas-para-algunos Navidades:**

_**hyvästi!**_

**Podéis sugerir un idioma de despedida, no os cortéis, ¿eh?**


	7. Intento nº6: El Héroe

**SIENTO EL RETRASO CON TODA MI ENDEMONIADA ALMA. De verdad, el tiempo vuela, y este fin de semana no tenía ninguna fuente informática en la que poder conectarme, así que... no actualicé. Lo siento, de verdad de la buena verdadera. Pero he pensado en vosotros, os lo juró, ¡este finde ha sido odiosos, muy odioso! Pero esto es por problemas familiares que no voy a contar aquí.**

**Disculpas aparte, este cap es sin duda mi predilecto. Es mi favorito, y también es el más larga. Espero que os encante tanto como a mí, que os riáis mucho y que... os riáis mucho. Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa. Traducciones, aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews abajo~**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HIMARUYA, ESOS PERSONAJES NO PODÍAN SALIR DE OTRA CABEZA.**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 5: El Héroe**

En la cena tampoco apareció Austria. Bueno, sí apareció, pero para decir que no cenaba.

- ¿Pero de qué estáis hablando allí dentro? -saltó al fin Hungría, algo preocupada-. ¿Una guerra? ¿Una amenaza al país?

- No, ¡por favor! Es algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Más? ¡¿Una guerra MUNDIAL?! -exclamó, aterrada.

Sacro Imperio se atragantó.

- ¡¿Me tengo que ir otra vez al frente?!

- _Ve! _¡¿Mi hermano se ha metido en otro lío?! -se preocupó Italia.

- ¡No, no y no! ¡Tontos! ¡Es algo más importante que eso!

- _Mon Dieu_, como no estés hablando de destruir el mundo, ya no sé me ocurre más.

- De verdad... -Austria suspiró y se volvió a poner la chaqueta del traje para entrar de nuevo a la reunión- ¡Es una orquesta! ¡¿Qué hay más importante que eso? ¡Quieren meter más tambores que violines! ¡Son tontos! ¡¿Cómo se oirá el fino sonido de la cuerda con tanto golpe?!

Todos se llevaron una mano a la cara.

- Anda que, mira que ser eso...

- ¿Entonces no me voy? Menos mal...

- Yo que pensaba que estaban hablando de imponer una norma para que los hombres no llevasen vestido... Eso si que sería una pena, _s'il vous plaît_...

- Violines~

Y Austria se fue. Así que siguieron la comida sin él.

Más tarde, Francia llamó discretamente (lanzando migas de pan de un lado a otro de la mesa) a Sacro Imperio, y los dos se fueron a la biblioteca.

- A ver, ¿que tienes pensado? Llegaste incluso tarde a la cena.

- ¡Es que este plan requería preparación! Pero es el mejor de los mejores. Créeme, _petit Empire_.

- Sí, ya, ¿y de qué te vas a aprovechar ahora? ¿De mi sombrero? Porque ya me he hecho el machote, el tímido, el sobrado...

- Oh, ¡pero esta vez vas a demostrar tu valor!

Sacro Imperio parpadeó un par de veces. Eso le había pillado desprevenido. ¿Su valor? ¿Cómo quería sacarlo a flote?

- ¿Me vas a enviar tú al campo de batalla? -exclamó, enfadado- ¡¿No puedo aprovechar la poca paz que tengo?!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo aprovecharla?

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Yo me refiero a que NO hablo de mandarte a ninguna batalla.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Jo jo... -Francia cogió un librito lleno de garabatos en francés- Vamos a hacer otro clásico, y éste es el mejor.

- ¿Y de qué va?

- De "salvar a la princesa" -dijo con más de una nota de emoción.

- …

- ¿No me has oído? "¡Salvar a la princesa!"

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te aplauda?

- _Mon __Dieu.__.. _Que poca vida le echáis a todo, los germanos...

- ¿Entonces tengo que salvarla? -siguió el imperio. No es que no fuera una gran idea, pero ya llevaba tantas tonterías ese día que nada le sorprendía.

- ¡Exacto! Es como una pieza de teatro: yo seré el guapo villano que rapta a la princesa para sus propios beneficios -Sacro Imperio no quería ni por asomo saber a qué se refería el galo por "propios beneficios"-, ¡y tú serás el _petit _príncipe que correrá en su búsqueda!

- Y la princesa es Italia.

- _Bien __sûr__! _¡Mira, tengo todo el plan aquí escrito! -zarandeó el libreto- ¡Solo tenemos que seguirlo, e Italia creerá que eres su salvador y se enamorará perdidamente de ti! Y yo seré el villano guapo amante, por supuesto.

- Cállate y pásame el libreto ese.

Así que al final si que iba a haber un teatro. En fin, a ver como salía.

/( º0º)/

Francia se puso su túnica de viaje, tan negra como el carbón. A parte de eso no aparentaba nada extraño. Iba perfecto.

Por fin iba a lucir sus habilidades de artista. ¡Qué emoción!

Salió en busca del pequeño italiano. Se lo encontró al lado de Hungría, hablando con su escoba. De verdad, cada vez era menos normal... Hungría también le miraba preocupado.

Francia llegó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Con su mejor sonrisa, saludó:

- ¡Italia! ¿Qué tal? No hemos hablado mucho hoy.

- _Ve? _¡Hermano mayor Francia! -Italia corrió y le dio un abrazo. Francia se lo devolvió, algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me saludas? Pero si llevó deambulando por aquí desde esta mañana...

- ¿Sí? Pues no te he visto... _Ve... _-le dejaba a cuadros lo en su mundo que podía llegar a estar el italiano. Claro, como nunca abría los ojos...- ¿Pero no estaba peleándose con el Señor Inglaterra, hermano mayor Francia?

- _Non_, no me estaba peleando. Y por favor, ¡decídselo a todo el mundo para que deje de preguntarme! -se giró a Hungría, que rió por lo bajo. De verdad, no entendía como habían llegado a pensar en eso, pero era horrible.

A lo mejor lo había difundido Inglaterra... ¡Oh, se iba a enterar!

- Bueno, Italia, que quería preguntarte, ¿acompañarías al _frère __aîné _a dar una vuelta?

- _Ve... _¿tan tarde...?

- Bueno, acabamos de cenar, y todavía asoma el sol por las montañas. No es de noche -se excusó-. ¡Y vamos a recoger setas! ¡Ya verás que buena comida tendréis mañana!

Italia pegó saltitos de emoción. Le tenía en el bote.

- Pero no sé si me dejaran... -se giró a Hungría- ¿Puedo acompañar al Hermano Mayor Francia a dar una vuelta? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

Hungría miró de arriba a abajo al galo, esperando encontrar algo que denotara cuál era el plan esta vez. Pero Francia le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente.

- Volved pronto, ¿entendido? -fue lo único que advirtió.

- ¡Qué los tártaros me conquisten si llegó tarde! _Au revoir_

Y se fue con Italia de la mano, los dos felices. El plan marchaba perfectamente, ¡ahora tocaba el clímax!

\(º0º )\

Escondido entre los árboles, Sacro Imperio esperaba. Empezaba a refrescar y ahí dentro apenas se veía ya, pero según Francia, era el "escenario perfecto".

Repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió el libreto y releyó lo que ponía:

«_G__UAPO __VILLANO__ entra en el bosque, seguido de la joven __I__TALIA__. Avanzan hasta adentrarse lo suficiente en lo más profundo, con la perfecta excusa de ir buscando setas. __G__UAPO VILLANO__, cuyo pelo ondulado brilla con glamour en la oscuridad, saca una perfecta y galante espada que solo podría haber sido forjada en Francia por su __textura__ de debajo de su capa._

_G__UAPO VILLANO__: ¡ja ja ja! (risa de __soprano__)¡Italia, aquí no hay nadie que nos vea! ¡Eres mía!_

_I__TALIA__: Ve?_

_G__UAPO VILLANO__: ¡No hay nadie para salvarte!_

_¡Austria está en __cualquier parte__!_

_¡Hungría no sospecha nada_

_y Sacro Imperio Romano __antes ni te miraba__!_

_¡Ahora te llevaré a mi reino_

_y te quedarás allí dentro__!_

_I__TALIA__: ¡No! ¡__Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico me salvará!_

_¡El es fuerte y valeroso, aunque no __será más guapo que tú jamás__!_

_G__UAPO VILLANO__: __¡Ajá! ¡Nadie gana en belleza_

_a mi magnificencia__!_

_Y como, a parte,_

_soy sin duda más listo, ¡no conseguirá __salvarte__!_

_¡Ja ja ja!_

_I__TALIA__: __¡Mentira! ¡Vendrá!_

_¡__Verás__! __¡Me salvará!__ (intenta zafarse del bello brazo de __G__UAPO VILLANO__, __pero no consigue librarse)._

_Entonces, desde detrás de los árboles se oye una voz valiente y atrevida, por todos conocida, pero no más perfecta que la de __G__UAPO VILLANO._

_S.I.R.__: ¡Italia! ¡__Te salvaré__! (entra en escena, con la espada en alto)_

_¡No la tocarás un pelo, __francés__!_

_¡Te reto a un duelo!_

_¡Y si gano me la llevo!_

_Los ojos púrpuras y relucientes que atraerían a mil mujeres de __G__UAPO VILLANO __se clava en los azules de __S.I.R.__ Levanta la espada, dejando a __I__TALIA __a un lado, y apunta con ella al recién llegado con un porte único._

_G__UAPO VILLANO__: __¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retarme?!_

_¡¿Acaso crees que puedes ganarme?!_

_¡Lucharé contra ti!_

_¡Pequeñín! (le espeta con guasa)_

_Ambos entran en una cruenta batalla en la que se aprecia los finos toques de __G__UAPO VILLANO__, __que lucha con maestría y talante. Pero el amor que __S.I.R. __profesa a __I__TALIA __movería montañas, y consigue ahuyentar a __G__UAPO VILLANO._

_G__UAPO VILLANO__: __¡No pienses que has ganado!_

_¡Mucho menos que me has derrotado!_

_Ahora me voy,_

_terminé por hoy,_

_¡pero estate atento,_

_porque cualquier día vuelvo!_

_Y se va con la cabeza alta y una mirada que solo un gran francés como él puede lanzar. Se va del bosque, dejando todo en penumbra sin el brillo de su pelo._

_I__TALIA__: __¡Le has hecho huir!_

_¡Me has hecho feliz!_

_Ahora, __¡__no podré vivir sin ti!_

_S.I.R.__: ¡Soy el Sacro Imperio Romano!_

_¡Y te pido la mano!_

_¿Aceptas, mi dama?_

_I__TALIA__: __¡Por supuesto!_

_Se besan apasionadamente y vuelven en Pegaso a palacio, dónde vivirán juntos por siempre. »_

La verdad, había muchas cosas en ese teatro que sobraban, empezando por las rimas. Y su nombre no aparecía entero, ¡si tampoco era tan largo!

Entonces oyó pasos y guardó el librito. Dos sombras se acercaban, una más bajita que la otra.

Bien, empezaba la obra.

/( º0º)/

Francia llegó al bosque, distrayendo a Italia con cualquier tontería. Esto no era muy necesario, el propio italiano se entretenía solo.

- _Ve~ _¡Pajarito!

- _S'il vous plaît_, Italia, ¿no puedes avanzar más de dos metros sin pararte?

- _Ve~ _Ya voy...

Por fin se internaron en el bosque. Francia metió la mano bajo su túnica, agarrando el mango de su espada. Habían quedado al lado de un sauce, en el que había un pequeño claro y que él mismo había calificado de "de cuento". El lugar perfecto para hacer un teatro sin usar ni decorado.

Cuando llegaron allí y paró de caminar, Italia se quedó mirando por el suelo.

- _Ve... _No veo setas, hermano mayor Francia.

- No pasa nada, no hacen falta.

Italia se giró, y allí empezaba su teatro. Con una sonrisa de victoria, Francia desenfundó su espada.

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Italia, aquí no hay nadie que nos vea! ¡Eres mía!

- _Ve?_ -le miró extrañado.

Por ahora todos seguían el guión.

- ¡No hay nadie para salvarte! ¡Austria está en cualquier parte! ¡Hungría no sospecha nada y Sacro Imperio Romano antes ni te miraba! ¡Ahora te llevaré a mi reino y te quedarás allí dentro! -siguió, con porte caballeresca.

- Rima~ -rió Italia, aplaudiendo.

- ¿Eh? Sí... -Francia se quedó en blanco, ¿qué hacía? ¿Seguir el guión?- ¡Ajá! ¡Nadie gana en belleza al gran Francia, Señorita! Y como, a parte, soy sin duda más listo que él... Sacro Imperio, ¡no conseguirá salvarte! ¡Ja ja ja!

- ¡Qué divertido~!

Venga, tenía que aparecer ya el imperio, porque el teatro se le estaba yendo por los suelos.

Justo oyó una voz.

- ¡Italia! ¡Te salvaré! -Sacro Imperio entró en el claro, con la espada en alto- ¡No la tocarás un pelo, francés! ¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Y si gano me la llevo! -estaba completamente rojo.

Italia les miraba a los dos, aplaudiendo con fuerza. No tenía mucho sentido que el secuestrado se lo estuviera pasando genial, pero bueno, la obra seguía.

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retarme?! ¡¿Acaso crees que pu...

_Mon, mon, mon, mon __Dieu_. ¿Qué es lo que veían sus ojos?

Vale, se acabó el teatro.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\(º0º )\

- ¿Eh? Sí... ¡Ajá! ¡Nadie gana en belleza al gran Francia, Señorita! Y como, a parte, soy sin duda más listo que él... Sacro Imperio, ¡no conseguirá salvarte! ¡Ja ja ja!

- ¡Qué divertido~!

No parecía que le estuviese saliendo muy bien la tragedia, pero ya le tocaba salir.

Sacro Imperio hizo de tripas corazón y anunció:

- ¡Italia, te salvaré! -entró en el claro, desenvainando su espada- ¡No la tocarás un pelo, francés! ¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Y si ganas me la llevo!

Francia le miró, también bastante rojo por como les estaba quedando todo. Italia, de fondo, les aplaudía para que siguieran con la obra.

El galo suspiró y alzó su espada.

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retarme?! ¡¿Acaso crees que pu... -el galo se calló de repente y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Francia lanzó su espada al aire y salió corriendo.

Sacro Imperio frunció el ceño, ¿pero no tenían que pelearse antes? ¿Se había olvidado del guión y había improvisado?

Entonces oyó un ruido de pesados pasos detrás suya acompañado de un hosco gruñido.

Se giró muy lentamente, con la espada en alto.

- _N-nein..._

Un oso negro cuatro veces más grande que él estaba en el claro, olfateándole a tan solo un metro de distancia. Italia paró de aplaudir.

Sacro Imperio hubiera huido como Francia en esa situación, ¡pero ella estaba en peligro! No podía abandonarla, se suicidaría si lo hacía. Ese horrible oso la mataría, ¡estaba indefensa! Y un mundo sin Italia, para él sería... no había un mundo sin ella.

Alzó la espada, intentando parecer lo más imponente posible (algo bastante difícil para su altura).

- ¡Vete, animal! ¡No querrás enfrentarte a mi filo! -gritó, retrocediendo conforme el oso avanzaba, consiguiendo colocarse delante de Italia. Así no la alcanzaría, ¡para eso tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver!

- _Ve..._

- _Au__ß__en!_

- ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

El oso se levantó sobre las patas traseras.

Ahora era diez veces más grande que Sacro Imperio Romano.

- _Scheiß__e... _-por norma general, sus enemigos eran de un máximo de seis veces él. No podía competir contra esa nueva marca- ¡Italia, corre!

- _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Los dos casi volaban por el bosque, dados de la mano. No por ningún motivo romántico, sino para que Italia no tropezara, cosa que pasaba a menudo.

A pocos metros, el oso les perseguía.

¡Iban a ser devorados si seguían así! ¡Ese oso no era chibi, joder! ¡No tropezaba hasta con las hojas! ¡¿Y dónde demonios estaba Francia?! ¡Iban a salir del bosque y ni siquiera había aparecido! ¡¿Tan rápido se había ido?!

Efectivamente, salieron del bosque y Francia no estaba en el jardín.

Pero se le veía asomado desde la puerta del palacio.

- _SCHEISSKERL! _¡TE MATARÉ SI SOBREVIVIMOS! -gritó el imperio, furioso.

- ¡Ahí están! -gritó también el galo, señalándoles.

Entonces, corriendo desde la entrada apareció Hungría, dándole un capón a Francia por el camino (_¡Venganza!_ pensó Sacro Imperio). Tenía el traje militar y una enorme sartén en la mano.

Avanzó colina abajo hasta que divisó que detrás de ambos países aparecía un oso enfurecido. Se quedó un momento mirándolo y volvió arriba, hasta Francia. Y le dio otro capón.

- _Van egy medve?!_¡Me dijiste que era el Caballero Teutón!

- ¡Para que te dieras prisa, entiéndeme! ¡Que ese es un bicho enorme!

- _VEEEEEEEEEEE!_

- ¡SEÑORA HUNGRÍA!

Hungría dirigió una última mirada enfurecida a Francia antes de volver a bajar corriendo la colina.

Sacro Imperio se fue detrás de ella, junto a Italia. Admitiendo por una vez que eran niños, los dos estaban llorando.

- _VEEEEEEEEEEE!_

- ¡NOS VA A COMER!

- Ja ja -la húngara soltó un risa seca y dio un paso hacia el oso.

El animal, al verse retado, paró de correr y la empezó a gruñir. Hungría dio otro paso, alzando su sartén.

- ¡Vete si no quieres enfrentarte al hombre de la casa, osito! -anunció, refiriéndose a ella misma, obviamente. Nadie la iba a quitar el título, estaba claro.

El animal se levantó sobre sus patas traseras.

- ¡GROAAAAAAAAAARRR! -rugió.

- ¡GROAAAAAAAAAARRR! -Hungría le devolvió el rugido.

El animal salió por patas.

Hungría suspiró y se colgó la sartén del cinturón.

- Venga, ni siquiera he tenido que usarla... -se giró a los dos pequeños países, que le miraban con los ojos como platos- ¿Estáis bien? -se agachó, poniendo un toque de cariño en cada sílaba- Ay, que miedo habéis tenido que pasar...

- _Danke schön!_ -exclamó el imperio, abrazándola con fuerza.

- _Ve~ _¡De mayor quiero ser como la Señora Hungría!

- _Magnifique!_ -Francia bajó, aplaudiendo- ¡No sabía quién era el oso! -Hungría le miró con la peor de sus miradas- S-sin insultar, ¿eh? En francés es una expresión muy valorada... p-positiva y eso...

- Anda, volvamos a dentro, ¡y todos a la cama!

Eso, Sacro Imperio Romano, no se lo iba a rebatir. Tras un día como ese, descansar y creer que todo había sido un sueño era lo que más ansiaba.

/( º0º)/

El Caballero Teutón miraba como la húngara se iba con los niñitos dentro del palacio.

- _Kesesesesese~ _¡Eso también lo habría hecho yo! -rió para sí mismo. Pero la verdad era que la húngara le había, simplemente, acojonado.

Él, que planeaba hacer una de las suyas esa noche... En fin, ya habría más oportunidades, la marimacho esa acababa de marcar su territorio.

El albino se levantó y se fue bosque a dentro. El oso que había asustado a los enanos apareció delante suya. El animal le gruñó, esperando que fuera una presa más fácil.

El Caballero Teutón simplemente pasó de él, dándole unos golpes en el hocico.

- Esa chica da miedo, ¿eh? Prueba suerte en otro país.

- ¡GROAAAAAAAAAARRR!

- ¡KESESESESESESESESE~!

El pobre oso negro se fue corriendo, seguramente pensando en cambiar su territorio.

* * *

**Me encanta este cap, de verdad, me hace llorar de la risa :'D En fin, traducciones:**

_**Bien sûr!: **_**¡Por supuesto!**

**_Au__ß__en!: _¡Fuera!**

_**Scheiße...: **_**Mierda...**

_**SCHEISSKERL!: **_**¡Cabrón!**

_**Van egy medve?:**_** ¿Un oso?**

_**Danke schön!: **_**¡****Muchas gracias!**

**Esta vez si que han sido muchas traducciones, lo normal en un capítulo largo, ¿no? Ah, que divertido ha sido... Hago un spoiler a todos: ¡nuevos personajes en el próximo cap! ¡YUJUUUUU!**

**Ahora, reviews:**

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: **Creo que ha sido en este cap en el que más se ha notado que la húngara lleva los pantalones en la casa, hasta ella misma lo ha admitido xD

**En fin, es algo triste que nadie me haya dejado más reviews, pero bueno, ¡espero vuestros comentarios en este, espero haber dejado el listón bien alto! Y sin más, me despido con un idioma ami elección, dado que nadie me ha recomendado ninguno :D**

**Será el mongol, ¡por la aparición de Mongolia en el cuarto cap (creo) de la última temporada!**

_**Баяртай! (bayartai!)**_

**(¿sabéis? nunca pensé que el mongol se escribiera en cirílico...)**


	8. Intento nº7: El Investigador

**Dios, vuestros reviews han conseguido que suba otro cap, casi me habéis hecho llorar :'D De verdad, sabía que el cap anterior iba a crear comentarios, pero... ¡Ahora soy muy feliz! Tengo mañana examen de Mates, y, sinceramente, me habéis dado fuerzas, (no entiendo cómo, pero bueno) xD**

**Me explayo demasiado, así que procedo a dejaros el cap ^^ Traducciones abajo, aunque supongo que ya debéis de ser unos expertos en alemán, italiano, húngaro y francés xD Bueno, por aquí hay una chica italiana, ¡así que haya la dejo el reto de ser experta en español!**

**¡Y respuestas a reviews abajo, por supuesto! ¡Y EN ESTE CAP APARECEN NUEVOS PERSONAJES, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA AXIS POWER, WORLD SERIES O BEAUTIFUL WORLD NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DEL EXCELENTÍSIMO HIMARUYA.**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 7: El Investigador**

Sacro Imperio Romano se estiró, metido en su camita entre cojines y mantas. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? No, unas agujetas le decían que todo había sido real.

Reprimió un bostezo y se levantó. Por más sueño que tuviera, si se despertaba ya no podría volver a dormirse. No le quedaba otra que empezar la jornada.

Se colocó su traje negro, su gorro, su espada (para Francia), y salió.

Lo más bonito de esa mañana era que no era el único así. Francia apareció por el pasillo medio dormido justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras.

Sacro Imperio no tuvo que hacerle nada para que pagara los fracasos del día anterior: el galo se cayó por las escaleras el solito.

- _Merde _-murmuró. Casi parecía que se lo esperaba-. ¿Por qué me pasa a mi? ¿Qué es esto?

- Se llama 'Karma', y el Gran India sabe mucho de eso -respondió el joven mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Pues voy a hablar con ese tal Cama...

Por el silencio, se debía de haber dormido.

Bajó hasta el segundo piso, y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a Austria hiendo rápidamente de un lado para otro a tales horas. Casi le sorprendió antes verle que la hora.

- Vaya, está vivo, Señor Austria -comentó.

- ¿Eh? -el austriaco, que pasaba por séptima vez por el pasillo, le miró sin entender. Tenía unas ojeras enormes.

- Que ha sobrevivido a la reunión.

- Ah, bueno, más bien me escapé, ¡eran todos unos tontos! Al final he conseguido que quitaran veinticinco tambores, pero han añadido tres trompetas -se llevó una mano a la cara-. Para mí, nada suena mejor que un piano. Es mucho menos ruidoso...

- ¿Y qué hace que parece tan nervioso, señor?

- Tenemos visita hoy, ¿no lo sabías? ¡Vienen dentro de nada y todo está echo un estropicio! ¡El jardín está tan destrozado que parece que ha pasado un oso!

- Bah, tonterías, ¿osos? Ja ja... -que Dios les pille confesados...- ¿Y quién viene? ¿Inglaterra, buscando a Francia? -inquirió.

- _Nein_, alguien mucho menos... civilizado.

- De más al sur, entonces.

- Exacto.

- ¿Quién?

La respuesta se presentó en la entrada. Una figura alta, ensombrecida por el sol que salía desde el horizonte, cruzó el umbral, con una alabarda de filo ancho y una chaqueta roja como el fuego, sujeta a uno de los hombros por una hombrera de hierro. Llevaba coleta, por lo demás, no le veía la cara.

Pero el arma daba perfectas pistas.

- ¿España...? -murmuró, bastante sorprendido.

- ¡El mismo! ¡Buenos días! Me da que he llegado muy pronto, no había ni soldados en la entrada... -saludó el español, dando grandes zancadas y sacudiéndole la mano a Austria con fuerza. La grandeza se le iba por momentos. Quitando la chaqueta y el arma, le podría tratar de campesino.

- _Goten Morgen, Spanien... _-saludó Austria, algo anonadado por el efusivo saludo del español.

- ¡¿Qué más llamado?!

- Que buenos días. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo te dije que aprendieras alemán? Es para que me entiendas... Tonto...

- ¿Alemán? ¿Para qué? Yo no sé ni cómo os entendéis entre vosotros, con tanta consonante junta; mira que ya el francés me parecía una sobrada... -si algo pudo afirmar Sacro Imperio, es que ese país era sincero. _Demasiado _sincero- ¡Buenos días, Sacro!

- _Gote... _Buenos días -saludó en español. Más de esa lengua, no conocía. ¿Y era cosa suya o sólo le había llamado "Sacro"? Se la estaba ganando.

- ¡España! -oyó a alguien detrás.

Todos miraron a Francia, que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos. Ambos se dieron un enorme abrazo mientras el galo no paraba de hablar en el idioma del sureño, ¿qué le estaría diciendo?

Cuando término, España miró al imperio divertido, apoyándose en su arma.

- ¿Qué te quieres tirar a Italia? -preguntó en italiano. Ahora sí que le entendía, vaya que le entendía.

- ¡España, no hables de esa forma tan vulgar! -exclamó Austria, colocándose las gafas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le has dicho?! -Sacro Imperio se giró al galo, airado hasta la médula de los huesos.

- ¿Yo? La verdad... ¿Qué sí no?

- ¡Yo no me quiero... tirar a nadie!

- ¡Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico! -saltó Austria.

- ¡Estaba copiando sus palabras! -se excusó el nombrado.

- Hey, que conste que yo hablaba con la mejor de las intenciones -se excusó también el español-. Solo que me parece muy raro... -se rascó la cabeza- Hey, Francia, me tienes que aclarar una cosa.

- ¿Cuál? -el castaño le susurró algo al oído- Ah, chica.

- No me jodas.

- Es especialito... Pero no es el único -el francés señaló a Austria.

- ¡Eh! ¡Señalar es de mala educación! -exclamó el austrida.

España empezó a partirse de risa.

- ¡¿Qué le estás diciendo ahora?! -gritó, completamente irritado, el imperio.

- Nada, _mon amour_, aclarando cosas -le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano-. Mira, España puede ayudarnos con una nueva idea que he tenido.

- ¿Otra? El día de los inocentes solo puede ser una vez al año, y fue ayer, ¡no voy a caer otra vez en tus tonterías!

- Venga, ¡solo una oportunidad más! Verás, yo voy a aprovechar que estos han venido y me iré con ellos, ¡así que será la última idea mía que pongamos a prueba para que consigas tu amor!

- Menuda historia debes de tener montada en la cabeza -opinó España, con una sonrisa que parecía que nunca se le borraba en el rostro.

- Ni te lo imaginas... -Sacro Imperio se llevó una mano a la cara- La última, ¿entendido? Y me dejas en paz y te largas.

- ¡Lo prometo sobre Pierre! -juró el galo.

- Pues a ver, ¿que idea has tenido ahora?

- Oh, primero hay que ver si está... -el imperio levantó una ceja mientras Francia se giraba a España- _Espagne__?_

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has traído a Romano?

/( º0º)/

Habían dejado a España y Austria solos, con Hungría, que se acababa de despertar. Sacro Imperio no alcanzaba a entender todavía lo que le había preguntado Francia al español minutos antes.

- ¿Para qué queremos a Romano?

- ¡Es nuestra última baza!

- ¿Nuestra última baza? ¡¿No tienes más ideas retorcidas en tu mente?! -exclamó, alegre.

- No son retorcidas, son románticas -se defendió-. Pero esta es sin duda la más acertada.

- ¿Por?

- Venga, _petit Empire_, ¿quién va a saber más de Italia que su hermano?

- Pero si apenas se ven, ni siquiera me acuerdo del todo de su cara...

- No se ven ahora, ¡pero estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo! El _frère __aîné_ les conoce desde que eran dos bolitas con rulos y encantadoras... -hablaba con nostalgia- Solo queda una bolita encantadora...

Siguieron bajando la colina del jardín hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio. Allí había una carroza con estandartes que la atribuían a España. Había cuatro caballos tirando de ella y uno bastante imponente pastando, el del Imperio.

Un par de guardias les miraron extrañados.

- ¿Francia? -uno de ellos se arrodilló y obligó al otro a hacerlo, a modo de saludo- ¿A qué ha venido, si no es indiscreción? -hablaba en español, así que Sacro Imperio dejó todo a manos de su compañero.

- No es indiscreción ni nada, ¡levántese, hombre! -se levantaron rápidamente- Hemos venido a ver al _petit_ Romano, nos han dicho que está en el carrusel.

- Y está, ¿pero ha dado su consentimiento España?

- ¡Claro que lo ha dado! Está ahí arriba, si queréis preguntarle, charlando sobre pianos con Austria.

Los soldados asintieron y dejaron el paso libre.

- Llamar antes de entrar -aconsejó uno de ellos.

Ambos subieron los escalones hasta la puerta y llamaron un par de veces.

- ¿Quién es? -una voz oscura y de niño pequeño salió de dentro. Extraña combinación.

- Es el _frère __aîné~_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera! -empezó a gritar airado Romano.

- Espera, espera... ¡También traigo a Sacro Imperio Romano!

- ¿Eh? Me corrijo, entonces: ¡fuera los dos! ¡O le diré a España que me estáis molestando!

Francia y Sacro Imperio se miraron, sin saber que hacer. El galo se encogió de hombros.

- Es un poco difícil dialogar con él, pero en el fondo es muy bueno...

- _Ja_, claro -dado que el francés no tenía resultados, el imperio se acercó a la puerta con decisión-. Romano, hemos acudido a ti porque no tenemos a nadie más. Nos gustaría que nos ayudases, por favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después una risa que intentaba ser intimidante.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Mi ayuda? Eso es nuevo -comentó-. Un germano pidiéndome ayuda... Creí que los del norte os creías superiores al resto.

- ¡Yo no me creo superior a nadie! -se quejó Sacro Imperio.

- _Sì__, __sì_, eso crees, ni siquiera os dais cuenta, bastardos -le espetó-. Entra, quiero saber que tramas.

- _Merci_, Romano~ -Francia fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿A caso he dicho que tú entres? Quédate fuera, sucio pervertido.

- Hump, algún día sabrás que soy mucho más que eso, _mon __cher_ -lo dijo con una voz tan escalofriants y con una sonrisa tan dulce que al imperio se le heló la sangre-. Adelante, _petit __empire_.

El más pequeño hizo de tripas corazón y abrió la puerta, sin saber bien que se iba a encontrar.

Allí dentro todo estaba en penumbra. La única luz provenía de velas. A los lados había unos asientos con cojines de calidad, y en medio una mesa.

Romano estaba sentado a su izquierda, encima de varios cojines para poder alcanzar la mesa (ah, por fin alguien de su tamaño...). Tenía una copa con leche en vez de vino en la mano. Le miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño (más aún).

- ¿Quién se ha muerto?

- El negro es mi color habitual -se excusó, tomando asiento.

- Pues vaya muermo -opinó, con desinterés.

- Al menos no soy un sirviente.

- ¡Hey, trátame con más respeto, que sin mí te faltaría un tercio del nombre!

- Es de parte de tu abuelo, no de ti._ Romano_ te lo has adjudicado tú solo.

- ¡Mira, si me sigues llevando la contraria no te ayudaré en n- -se oyó un golpe contra la puerta- ¡Francia! ¡Deja de apoyar la oreja en la entrada, bastardo!

- Jo... -sonó la voz del galo y ruido de pasos. Seguramente los guardias le arrastraban lejos de la carroza.

- Mejor -el chico asintió satisfecho y le dio un sorbo a la leche como si de vino se tratase-. Dime ya a qué has venido.

- Quería que me ayudases en una... empresa que tenemos Francia y yo.

- ¿Y por qué debería? ¿De qué trata? -ese niño hablaba con complejo de gánster. Sacro Imperio respiró hondo mientras el italiano daba otro sorbo a la bebida.

- Me gustaría que me ayudases a ligar con tu hermana.

Romano escupió la leche.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

- Que me gustaría...

- Te he oído, bastardo, ¡Francia, entra!

- _Oui?_ -en un segundo estaba asomando por la puerta- ¿Pasa algo? Os prometo que estaba charlando con los guardias a un par de metros...

- ¡Este bastardo dice que quiere ligarse a mi _sorella_! -hablaba confundido, ¿por qué?- ¡Explícame esto!

- Ah, eh... bueno... ya sabes, tú _sorella_... Italia... -explicó, rascándose la cabeza.

Romano tiró la leche de la mesa, enfurecido. Se abalanzó sobre el imperio, que no entendía del todo ese ataque.

- ¡Tú, bastardo! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza sobre Veneciano?! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, YA!

Le empujó de una patada fuera del carrusel. Y él que todavía no entendía nada.

- ¡Escúchame bien, bastardo! -el italiano le señalaba desde la puerta, cogiendo el mango- ¡Algún día te pondré nombre de tubérculo, recuérdalo! ¡Recuérdalo bien! ¡¿Entendido?!

- N... ¿Sí...?

- ¡Y fuera de mi vista!

Y cerró la puerta.

Francia y el imperio se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el segundo se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bueno, ya te dije que era muy difícil dialogar con él. En fin... -suspiró y se levantó las faldas para volver a palacio- Otra vez será. Pensaremos en otra idea y...

- _Nein_.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo prometiste. Dijiste que me dejarías en paz -le dirigió un dedo acusador.

- Vamos, _petit E__mpire_, ya sabes lo que dicen... ¡a la octava va la vencida! -exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _Ja, _¡por fin te voy a echar! -Sacro Imperio se alzó todo lo alto que podía llegar- ¡Desde ahora no te meterás en mis asuntos! ¡Y cuando España se vaya, te irás tú! ¡¿Queda claro?! -algo debió intimidar, porque el francés dio un paso atrás.

- … Trasparente.

- ¡Bien! ¡_Auf Wiedersehen_ a tus absurdas ideas! -exclamó con alegría, subiendo la colina rápidamente.

- Pues a ver donde encuentras mejores... -oyó al francés detrás.

Va, ya preguntaría a gente con más experiencia.

Por ejemplo, Austria.

* * *

**Este ha sido un cap algo más corto, pero espero que esté a la altura. Es que, que queréis que os diga, ¡no puede haber una historia de SIR sin Romano! ¡Es absolutamente necesario! Como ese leñador, con su camisa a cuadritos...**

**En fin, traducciones:**

_**Goten Morgen, Spanien: **_**Buenos días, España...**

_**Sorella: **_**Hermana**

**Ah, me encanta la palabara "sorella", suena muuuuy bien, como a Sol y miel... EJEM, pasemos a otros temas.**

**Respuestas a Reviews, ¡que son muchos y me han encantado, tenía que repetirlo!**

**nena92: **I'm good in English, or so I believe xD, so I'll continue in this lenguague. Ah, Guapo Billano, that's my favorite part of the chapter, it's so amazing! I don't know from were I took the idea, but I'll thanks the place later xD. SIR (HRE, because this is English) is adorable, I know, everybody told me so, including my self (yeah, I talk whit my self, right, SomeSimpleStories? Ah, don't say that, you know... haha... *feel like England*). HRE is a hero! HRE FOR PRESIDENT! XDDDDD

I don't know if you know how happy it makes me to know that an italian knows about my story (many "know"s here...). Really, I know that people read english-written stories being french, or chinese, or whatever. But I wasn't really aware of people that do the same with other languague apart of ENGLISH! I'm in heaven now~ E il tuo espagnolo è bouno, mi creda. That sentence was from the translate, I don't know more of italian than any other spaniard, (well, maybe a _bit_ more!), but I would like to learn it! It would be my "fifth" languague!

Ciao~ I'll like to have more reviewes~

**kayra Isis: **Sí, tengo que admitir que todos toditos todos los intentos son clásicos, ¡pero son lo mejor! ¿Quién no quiere ver como reacciona el hetaliense personaje chibi enamorado ante un intento cliché en el mundo actual? XD Y comenta, que no te de miedo, ¡que no se te olvide! Los comentarios son el pan del escritor, ¡tú tienes historias, lo tienes que saber! Y Chibitalia no es distraído, solo presta su atención a lo menos indicado en el momento menos indicado... Va, es distraído, cierto.

XD

¿Actualizar pronto? Creo que yo actualizo a los dos días o tres de media, ¿no? me impresiona que os de tiempo a todos los lectores a leerlos, sois asombrosos, o son demasiado cortos los caps... Las dos cosas, ¡dignos de Prusia, sois!

Y, ya ves, se acabaron los planes de Francia... Pero los siguientes tan bien son harto divertidos :D

**Maru Li-Tsukiyomi: **Si hay un cap en el que no hayas comentado, no me acuerdo; ¡mis felicitaciones! También tus reviews son cortos, y yo, que me expando más que el mar... xD Francia es así, con las mejores técnicas para engañar, como hablar del gran Caballero Teutón. Así que podemos añadir 2cabrón" al amplio repertorio de adjetivos que le caracterizan xD

**Hikuraiken: **Ante todo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, hay poca gente con esos detalles :'D Mi problema no se solucionará al menos hasta dentro de dos años, o se agravará, quién sabe... da igual, ¡muchas gracias!

Juro y perjuro, si juntas las sandeces más grandes y las tonterías más cómicas, obtendrás ese libreto xD, a mí, lo de "se va, dejando todo a oscuras sin el brillo de su pelo", es lo que más risa me dio. Se da muchos alardes nuestro francés favorito xD El oso fue... me da que otro clásico, no tan común, pero bueno. ¡Me alegra que no lo hubieras pensado! Es que era la forma más original de que metieran la pata hasta el fondo... Igualmente, la actuación por parte de Italia SÍ que fue magnífica xD Y el Caballero Teutón, fue una cosa que quise escribir al final, porque sí, aprovechando que Hungría lo había mencionado... otro clásico, la verdad: que creas que alguien te va a atacar, que no pase, y que resulte que _sí _que iba a pasar pero que _no _ha pasado. No sé si me explico.

Por último, sí que me despedí en polaco, ¡me acuerdo, porque he estado estudiando mucho para, si voy a Polonia, que pueda decir, "en inglés, porfa"! xD Pero el griego es un buen punto, ¡gracias!

**Terminé con los reviews! Han sido tantos que me ha llevado una hora, ¡soy lenta! Ahora me despido de la mejro de las formas: En griego! Porque el papel de la Hélade es muy importante en la cultura clásica y porque Hikuraiken lo ha sugerido. Principalmente por lo segundo. ¡Y recordad que podéis decirme el idioma que más rabia os de para decir adiós!**

_**Αντίο! (Antío!)**_

**Pues ya veis, acá en el español "Dios" es lo suficientemente importante para que aparezca en nuestra despedida. En griego, la imagen todo poderosa es la del "tío". Nah, ambos idiomas carecen de sentido xD**


	9. Intento nº8: El Músico

**¡Siento la tardanza! ¡Se me fue la fecha, y el curso, y me habían dado cosas de deberes raras y...! Nada, no tengo excusa -.-' Se me olvidó, tenía muuuucho ajetreo, y como la historia ya estaba escrita, pues... pues que se me olvidó xD**

**EEEEEEN FIIIIIN, que aquí va el noveno intento, ¿qué pasará? Por cierto, los caps con Tonio son más... sucios que con Francia, y dicho galo no aparece mucho, lo siento por los fans (¡perdón!)**

**¡Traducciones y respuestas a reviews abajoooo!**

**ATENCIÓN: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

* * *

\(º0º )\

**Intento nº 8: El Músico**

Desde que España había venido la casa estaba mucho más ruidosa. Ese país hablaba por veinte, y menos mal que Austria no abrió ningún vino, porque a Sacro Imperio le habrían explotado los oídos, ¡ni siquiera conseguía echarse su siesta matutina! Tendría que probar con la de después de comer.

Iba el pequeño país paseando por el palacio cuando vio a un sirviente charlando con una tetera. La fiebre de la escoba parlante parecía haber alcanzado otros instrumentos.

Siguió caminando y se encontró a Romano, mascullando cosas. Vaya, había salido del carro. ¿Pero con quién hablaba?

- ¿Romano...? ¿A quién hablas...?

- A mis zapatos. No va a ser a ti, bastardo.

Y se fue, dejándole a cuadros. El mundo estaba loco.

Siguió caminando y fue a la cocina, esperando poder tomar algún dulce. Se encontró a Italia relatándole su vida a su escoba. Bueno, eso no era una novedad; prefirió dejarlas solas.

Por los pasillos se encontró a un par de guardias españoles discutiendo con un reloj, y parecía que iba a acabar en pelea. En algún momento, España apareció a su lado, mirando a los soldados también.

- Están chavetas -murmuró para sí en español, pero extrañamente le entendió- ¿No crees, alabarda? -se giró a su arma.

Sacro Imperio salió corriendo de allí, asustado. Cada vez se encontraba a más y más gente charlando con objetos.

- Ay, mi bonito vestido, ¡eres tan perfecto...! Oh, no digas eso, tú eres bellísimo... -vio a Francia bailar en uno de los salones mientras abrazaba las faldas de su vestido.

- ¡Esto es una locura! -exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡¿Qué pasaba con la gente?! ¡¿Sería una enfermedad?! ¡¿Cómo la peste negra?! Solo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Entonces apareció Hungría por el pasillo, tan tranquila, leyendo una lista de tareas para ese día. _¡Alguien cuerdo!_ Pensó el imperio, saltando encima suya.

- ¡Señorita Hungría!

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? -la húngara le miró extrañada.

- ¡Están ocurriendo cosas muy raras!

- ¿Qué? Vaya... Mira, tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes contárselo a Sartén -le tendió dicho instrumento, dejando al pequeño país a cuadros-. Sartén, luego me dices que le pasa, ¿entendido? Bien, bien... Me voy~

Una música que más tarde se atribuiría a psicosis tronó en los oídos de Sacro Imperio mientras la imagen de la sartén se repetía en su mente con planos cada vez más cercanos.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ¡¿Sacro Imperio?! ¡¿Estás bien?! -alguien le despertó a base de zarandearlo. El pequeño país abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la biblioteca, al parecer sí que se había conseguido dormir. Delante suya estaba Hungría, mirándole preocupada; y detrás de ella Italia, con una mano en la boca. Que guapa estaba...

- Hey, responde, ¿has tenido una pesadilla o algo...?

- ¿Eh? Ah... sí, creo que sí... ¿Qué suena? -era el mismo sonido que sonaba en su sueño.

- Nada, España, que se ha puesto a juguetear con los violines. Menos mal que guardamos los Stradivarius, porque la está montando pero bien... -se giró a la puerta- ¡Austria! ¡Te dije que ese sonido es demoníaco! ¡Le ha echo tener pesadillas a Sacro Imperio!

La música paró y el español más Austria se asomaron por la puerta.

- A mi me parece una instrumentación perfecta para una escena de terror -dijo el austriaco, con un brillo en los ojos-. Solo tenemos que añadir unas violas y violonchelos y...

- Bah, yo esto lo hago un poco más ruidoso con un par de tambores, ¡e himno nacional! -rió el español, observando el violín con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Pero tú ya no tenías un himno?

- ¡Tonto tú, que no tienes ninguno! -este era el primer país que respondía al insulto cotidiano del austriaco- Yo tengo uno precioso, ¡no voy a ser menos que ese pirata británico!

- De verdad... -Austria se colocó las gafas- ¡Anda, vete a jugar con otro instrumento y no molestes más! -le quitó el violín.

- Jo... eres malo... -el otro país se hinchó de morros y se fue. Pero que infantil...

Entonces una vela se encendió en la mente de Sacro Imperio.

Música. A Italia la encantaba la música.

/( º0º)/

Austria estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tocando el piano. Por fin podía tocar un poco de música, le reunión del día anterior le había quitado tanto tiempo... Por no hablar de España, que le venía dando la tabarra toda la mañana.

Dio un golpe a las teclas haciendo sonar una fuerte y grave nota.

- Maldito infantil... ¿por qué me tuve que casar con él...? Tonto, ¡tonto! ¡TONTO! -gritó a la vez que daba más golpes al piano.

- Austria... ¿qué te pasa, _cariño_?

Hablando del rey de Roma...

- Nada -se colocó las gafas y siguió tocando.

- Estás picado~

- Cállate, me desconcentras.

- Austria se ha picado~ -oyó al español canturrear por el pasillo-. Porque he tocado sus violines~

De verdad, algún día se tragaba el piano. Menos mal que no se había ido a vivir al palacio, menos mal...

Siguió tocando, metiéndose más en la música. El piano le dejaba expresar su enfado, aunque no encontrase la pieza exacta (y no lo haría hasta que cierto músico polaco naciera).

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A su lado, en vez de Italia, que disfrutaba escuchándole tocar, estaba El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

- Vaya, creí que no te interesaba la música.

- S-sí que me interesa, pero ya sabe... hay muchas batallas...

- Siempre hay tiempo para tocar si se quiere -se colocó las gafas y le sonrió. Estaba muy nervioso el pequeño imperio-. Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡¿Yo?! S-solo escuchaba, señor Austria. Toca... toca muy bien, y me preguntaba si... si...

- ¿Si te podría enseñar a tocar algo? -el imperio asintió, algo avergonzado- No pongas esa cara, es de tontos. Sé que has estado intentando ganarte el corazón de Italia junto a Francia.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -el chico le miró con asombro.

- Bueno, por algo soy el dueño de la casa -ah, si el pequeño supiera lo obvio que resultaba su amor-. Si quieres aprender a usar un instrumento, sea: te enseñaré -tenía que aprovechar ese repentino interés, a lo mejor podía alejar al niño de tanta guerra y pelea.

- _Danke schön__! _¡Enséñeme ya!

- ¡Tonto! ¡La paciencia es importante! Siéntate aquí y escúchame bien, voy a enseñarte las partituras. Y luego avanzaremos: no es cosa de un día.

- Está bien...

Ah, que emocionados eran los niños.

\(º0º )\

Pasaron varios de días. Austria le enseñaba lentamente a tocar el piano. Tantas horas al día con el instrumento le hicieron mejorar bastante rápido, aunque el austriaco siempre decía:

- Te falta práctica.

Y otras dos horas más tocando. La verdad es que era entretenido y la música le relajaba muchísimo, y le gustaba cuando el país le dejaba descansar y se ponía a tocar él. Jamás alcanzaría su nivel...

Lo único malo de esas semanas fue que Francia no se iba. España quería quedarse con "su amor" una temporada. Y aparte, esos días llovía a cantaros, así que estaban todos encerrados en el palacio.

- Joder, hay que tener huevos para salir...

- ¡España! ¡Deja de hablar de forma tan vulgar!

- No es vulgar, es la verdad...

- _Ve... _Pues se nos han acabado los huevos...

- Italia... No le sigas la corriente.

- No, señor Austria, es la verdad: se nos han acabado los huevos.

- _Oh là là, _ yo tengo un par, si queréis~

- ¡Francia!

- Los míos son más grandes~

- ¡España!

Y así corrían los días, mientras él practicaba con el piano.

Hasta que llegó el momento en el que Austria le dio el visto bueno.

- Bien, _kleines Reich_, llegó el momento que todo músico espera -anunció el castaño, sentando al imperio en el piano, que tragó saliva, echo un manojo de nervios-: tu salto a la fama.

- P-pero no sé si lo haré bien...

- Lo harás perfectam-

- ¡Señor Austria, Francia pregunta que si se acuesta con España! -interrumpió la húngara, asomándose por la puerta mientras aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Dile que la próxima vez que pregunte esas perversiones le cuelgo del poste de la bandera! -gritó el hombre con cierto tono de ofendido.

- ¿Pero eso es un _oui_ o un _non_? -el galo asomó por la puerta.

- ¡Preguntádselo a él y dejadme en paz! ¡¿No veis que estoy ocupado?!

- No ha dicho que _non~_ -Francia se fue riendo por lo bajo con Hungría.

Austria se colocó las gafas y se sentó enfadado en la silla del piano.

- Tonto, tonto, tonto...

- Tal vez si le respondiera...

- Hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía, ¡pero siempre pregunta lo mismo! -explicó, colocando la partitura en su sitio.

- … ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?

El austriaco lo dirigió una mirada desde detrás de las gafas que haría explotar una montaña. Tal vez no debería preguntar tanto.

- NO -respondió únicamente-. Ese tonto se acuesta demasiado tarde y se levanta más tarde aún.

- ¿Y... si se fuera a dormir... en los horarios norm-

- ¡¿Vas a dejar de preguntar ya, o voy a tener que colgarte del palo a ti también?! -le cortó, dando un golpe a las teclas del piano.

- … _Traurig__._

- Bien, ahora te dejo, voy a llamar a Italia.

Y se fue a grandes zancadas. Sacro Imperio se quedó mirando el teclado, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tragó un poco de agua para ver si se tranquilizaba, pero nada. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas en la habitación, pero el movimiento le ponía más nervioso. Al final se quedó pasando las hojas de la partitura hasta que se hubo aprendido cada milímetro.

- Vaya niño, espadachín y músico -de repente apareció el tan nombrado español delante suya, completamente calado y con una cesta en la mano (le había tocado coger los huevos)-. Oye, que me quedo aquí un rato, porque acabo de entrar y me han empezado a preguntar cosas rarísimas, no se qué de camas...

- Tú di sí a todo y te dejarán en paz -opinó el imperio con indiferencia, mientras que en su mente se imaginaba e barullo que se iba a montar.

- Hey, gracias por el consejo, ¿y qué te pasa que estás tan inquieto?

- Y a ti que te importa -para qué iba a explicar algo a ese, ¿qué iba a entender?

- Solo intentaba ser cortés -se encogió de hombros. Y entonces se le iluminaron los ojos-. Esto es por Italia, ¿no? Tocar el piano y ese rollo de música romántica.

- …

- Tomaré tú silencio como un sí. ¿Por eso llevas todos estos días practicando? Que bonito...

- Y que más da, d-déjame en paz, que me pones más nervioso.

- Miedo escénico, ¿eh? -el español se empezó a reír y se acercó a él, rodeando el piano- Mira, tengo un viejo truco que te hará pensar que el público es más vergonzoso que tú.

- ¿Sí? -eso le pilló por sorpresa al pequeño imperio.

- Sí, sí... -se acercó a su oído- Tú sólo imagínate al público desnudo.

Al imperio se le subieron los colores.

- ¡¿Q-qué dices?!

- Que sí, que hagas eso, ya verás que bien funciona...

- España, no molestes a mi aprendiz -apareció Austria por la puerta, con Italia de la mano.

- ¿Molestar? ¿Yo? Qué ridiculez, solo le daba... consejos -se encogió de hombros y se levantó, cogiendo una cesta- En fin, que ya tengo huevos, ¿dónde los dejo?

El austriaco se llevó una mano a la cara.

- A la cocina, llévalos a la cocina y ya te indicará Hungría...

- Vale, adiós~

El germano le vigiló hasta que estuvo lejos de la sala de música y entró con la italiana. Sacro Imperio se sonrojó al instante, pero carraspeó y miró la partitura con profesionalidad.

- _Ve~_ ¿Sacro Imperio va a tocar? -exclamó la joven, emocionada. Cuando esa cara se iluminaba estaba preciosa...

- Sí, y quiere que le escuches, ¿qué te parece? -habló el castaño, sentándola a su lado a un lateral del piano, para poder ver al Imperio. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza- _Heiliges Römisches Reich_, adelante.

El rubio asintió débilmente y puso la partitura en la primera hoja.

Era fácil, era sencilla. Austria la había creado expresamente para que pareciera romántica y compleja cuando no.

Posó el dedo en la primera nota y lo volvió a quitar. No podía, no podía, estaba extremadamente nervioso. _Vamos, hazlo por Italia_, pensaba mientras gotas de sudor cruzaban por su cara. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho España.

"Tú sólo imagínate al público desnudo"

Desechó la idea al instante. Por favor, era una tontería como una catedral gótica.

Probó otra vez. Primera nota, segunda nota... la tercera no le salió bien, e iba demasiado lento. Tendría que probar otra vez.

- _Ve?_ -ah, Italia parecía preocuparse.

- ¿Pasa algo? -y Austria también.

Odiaba que no consiguiera seguir más que un par de notas, y odiaba más aun que la voz del español se le repitiera una y otra vez en la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo eran cuatro notas! ¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

…

¿Cómo sería Austria... desnudo?

…

- Estás muy rojo, Sacro Imperio, ¿tienes fiebre?

- _Ja! __Nein__! Ja! NEIN!_

- _Ve... _¿estás bien?

Esa absurda idea no le había servido de nada... Ese España era un _Scheißkerl_, le habían engañado para que se jodiera, y el va y se fia...

Volvió a tocar, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que mirar a Italia. Era tan guapa... No podía concentrarse con esa cara...

Mierda, otra vez se había descarrilado.

"Tú sólo imagínate al público desnudo"

Observó con atención la partitura y luego miró a Italia.

¿Cómo sería Italia...?

- No puedo seguir. Lo siento.

Se fue de la sala, dispuesto a rebanar al español con su espada en cuanto lo pillara.

* * *

**Hm, más largo de lo que me esperaba... ¡traducciones, que hay muchas!**

_**Stradivarius: **_**Esto es una aclaración. Los violines y en general los instrumentos creados por Antonio Stradivarius son considerados los mejores. En Madrid, creo, ase encuentra la mayor colección de Stradivarius del mundo.**

_**Danke schön: **_**Muchas Gracias**

_**Kleines Reich:**_** Pequeño Imperio**

_**Traurig:**_** lo siento**

_**Heiliges Römisches Reich: **_**Sacro Imperio Romano**

___Scheißkerl:_**Cabrón**_**  
**_

**Me da que la última palabra es la que más veces he traducido xD**

**Respuestas a reviews~**

**kayra isis: **Pues sí que recibí tu review dos veces, ¡pero no me importa! xD Yo con solo imaginarme a Roma escupiendo la leche... ya me parto de risa... xDDD La verdad es que ese último intento de Francia iba a la desesperada, se notaba xD A mí también me cayó muy bien Tonio en estos capítulos, le quise dar ese toque de campesino campechón, alegre de por vida y capaz de hablar de cualquier tema delante de cualquier persona sin remordimientos... xD Muy Francia, tal vez. Espero que pases el semestre perfectamente, con tanto ajetreo que tienes! Ciao~

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: **Sí, Romano le llamó patata. En un principio quise que le insultara durante el cap, llamando a SIR con algún otro tubérculo, tipo "¡Macho Chufa!", pero creo que eso de la Horchata no le iba a SIR xD

**Eso fue toooooodooooo, ¡despidámonos en ucraniano, en honor a todos esos protestantes que aguantan en la calle para que su gobierno caiga!**

**_До побачення! _(Do pobachennya !)**

**Se parece al polaco o.O**

**¡Ánimo, ucranianos! ¡Desde España queremos daros apoyo y hacer lo mismo acá!**


	10. Intento nº9: El Pintor

**Hi! Tengo una noticia buena y una mala! Empezaremos por la buena y, después, la mala.**

**La buena es que éste no es el último capítulo, a la historia le queda, tranquis :D**

**Lo malo es que éste es el _pen_último capítulo D:**

**Ah, qué corto es el amor, y qué largo el olvido... disfrutemos de este penúltimo capítulo! Espero que toooodooo el mundo me comente este cap, o al menos que se reserve para el último: acepto críticas cons-truc-ti-vas!**

**Traducciones y respuestas a reviews al final~**

**ATENCIÓN: LA SERIE NO ES UNO DE MIS BIENES. ESTOS PERSONAJES VAN POR LIBRE.**

* * *

/( º0º)/

**Intento nº 9: El Pintor**

- España~ ¿Dónde estás~?

- ¡Aquí no!

Sacro Imperio se acercó a un armario y lo abrió de par en par. Dentro, una cajita de papel liso reposaba en el suelo. Atada a ella había una cuerda.

- _Scheiße_.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba ahí -el español asomó por el armario de al lado.

- ¡Te mataré! -Sacro Imperio se lanzó a por él.

- ¡Antes deberás pillarme~! -rió el otro, corriendo por los pasillos con el imperio detrás.

Así llevaban la última hora, jugando al gato y al ratón. El primer intento de asesinato que hizo fue mientras el maldito sureño dormía, pero resulta que el maldito sureño había venido de una batalla y por tanto el maldito sureño tenía la guardia en alto todo EL MALDITO TIEMPO.

Así que se enteró francamente rápido de que le quería matar. Y encima se lo tomaba a broma y hacía tonterías y le engañaba de esas formas tan ridículas. Y encima funcionaban.

- ¡¿Dónde estás ahora?! -gruñó el imperio, en el pasillo central.

- Sacro Imperio, ¿qué haces? -Austria se asomó por la puerta de unos salones. Él ya había dado también por terminadas las clases de piano.

- Estoy intentando matar a España, ¿dónde está? -gruñó el más joven.

Austria suspiró. ¡Pero si iba en serio! ¿Es que nadie le creía?

- No te aconsejo jugar a eso con él, es un cabezota y se lo puede tomar en serio.

- ¡Pues voy en serio! ¡Pero él se lo toma a broma! -pegó una patada al suelo, enfadado.

- Ala, que va en serio, ¡pero si ni siquiera sé tus razones! -el español apareció detrás de Austria, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Por favor, parar ya... -el austriaco se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Hey, que es él el asesino, yo soy la víctima, y puedo jurarte que, esta vez, no he hecho NA-DA.

- ¡Sí que has hecho! ¡Tú estúpido consejo no ha hecho más que ser una molestia! ¡Eres un depravado, como Francia!

- ¡¿Depravado?! Oye, que no te haya funcionado es cosa tuya, no mía.

- Ni siquiera sé de qué estáis hablando... -Austria se colocó su chaqueta y se fue, dejando el espacio entre ambos imperios libres- No manchéis mucho de sangre, que se quita muy mal -dijo a modo de despedida.

- Guau -el español se quedó mirando como se iba el austriaco, tan tranquilo, y se perdía (seguro que literalmente) por los pasillos-. Pues nada, yo me voy a echar una siesta, ya que me despertaste de la anterior...

- _Nein__!_ -Sacro Imperio alzó su espada, enfadado- ¡Francia y tu me tenéis harto! ¡Y dado que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está el pervertido, te mataré a ti!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Pero eso es un poco injusto.

- ¡Me da IGUAL! -y saltó otra vez contra el español, que salió de nuevo corriendo.

Y le estuvo persiguiendo por bastante tiempo más. La cosa era difícil, ese moreno era bastante escurridizo, pero todo empezó a ir en su favor cuando empezó a cansarse. Ja, la habilidad de los niños pequeños: nunca se agotaban.

- Oye, enano, esto ya ha perdido la gracia... me quiero echar una siesta... Ya, si eso, seguimos luego... -comentó el del pelo largo, subido a un armario de la cocina.

- ¿Te crees que puedes opinar? ¡Y baja de allí, condenado! -gritaba el pequeño, enfurecido. Eso era injusto, aprovecharse de su altura.

- Nah, calla y déjame echar una cabezadita... -apoyó la mejilla en su puño, dispuesto a dormirse allí mismo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pasar de él?!

- ¡Vosotros dos! -Hungría apareció en la puerta, con gesto enojado. El español abrió un ojo- ¡Ni se os ocurra jugar aquí! ¡Ahora vamos a hacer la comida, así que ambos fuera!

Sacro Imperio miró al castaño con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Venga, baja.

- Vamos, de verdad, me está hartando este juego.

- ¡No es un juego! ¡Eres un gallina! ¡Te pillaré y te rajaré, y lo mismo haré con el condenado francés!

- Pero bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Otro intento fallido de ligar, Sacro Imperio? -Hungría se cruzó de brazos, levantando una ceja.

- ¡Y todo por su culpa! ¡Por sus ridículos consejos!

- Me lleva persiguiendo toda la mañana, pero ya estoy cansado, y aun así, sigue... -el país reprimió un bostezo- Me va a enfadar el enano este...

- ¡Yo no soy enano! ¡Solo que vosotros sois muy altos!

- ¡¿Y por qué no seguís la discusión fuera?! -la mujer dio un golpe en la mesa- ¡Ya! ¡Tengo que preparar la comida! ¡Baja ahora mismo de ahí, España, me vas a abombar el techo del armario!

- ¡Ni que pesara tanto, mujer!

Y entonces el sureño, en vez de saltar al suelo, donde le esperaba Sacro Imperio con los brazos abiertos, saltó a la encimera de la cocina y de allí salió por la ventana.

Sacro Imperio dio un golpe a la mesa, enfurecido.

- _Scheiße!_

- Si vas a seguirlo, que sea por la puerta, Sacro Imperio Romano -la húngara señaló a la entrada.

- ¡Pero...!

- LA PUERTA.

Nada, si Hungría lo decía, no había más que hacer.

\(º0º )\

Salió al patio, empuñando la espada con fuerza. Ese españolito se escabullía tan bien como las ratas, y mira que el pequeño era él.

- ¡¿Dónde estás, pusilánime?! ¡Sal si tienes el valor!

No hubo respuesta. A saber donde se había escondido ese tipejo...

- Si hay algo que no me gusta, es que no me dejen dormir.

Sacro Imperio se giró, la voz venía del establo.

- ¡¿Escondiéndote entre los caballos?! -rió.

- Ya te gustaría, canijo -unos ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad de la entrada, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

De la puerta salió el español, con el pelo recogido en un lazo verde y la enorme alabarda en la mano.

- Venga, ¿quieres pelea? Pues pelea -esbozó una sonrisa que haría temblar a un mamut-. Pero te aviso de que me hartan tus jueguecitos; más vale que en dos minutos esté echándome una siesta.

La verdad es que no se esperaba el pequeño germano que el español fuera aceptar el reto. ¿Y ahora que hacía? El filo del otro arma le daba mucho más miedo que el de su espada, aunque más bien lo que más miedo le daba era que el español la diera vueltas en el aire y la lanzara con tanta tranquilidad.

Pero El Sacro Imperio Romano no podía achantarse por un tipo que quería dormir. Por alguien que le había arruinado su octavo intento de conseguir a Italia.

- ¿T-te crees que me das miedo? -alzó la espada, desafiante.

- A no ser que tu tartamudeo sea natural, sí -rió el moreno. Después le indicó con una mano que se acercarse-. Vamos, pequeño imperio, enséñame de qué estás hecho, solo te queda minuto y medio para demostrármelo.

Sacro Imperio tragó saliva y salió corriendo hacia el español, ¡tenía que derrotarle! ¡Él era el que mandaba allí!

España parecía bastante perezoso a mover su alabarda más, tanto que para parar la carrera del imperio le lanzó una de sus botas.

Le dio en toda la cara.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esta técnica?! -gruñó el pequeño, tirando la bota por los aires, enojado.

- ¿Qué? Puntería, suerte, ley del mínimo esfuerzo... Me gusta ir descalzo -opinó mientras se quitaba la otra bota.

Gente rara la del sur.

Sacro Imperio volvió a cargar contra él, dirigiendo su arma a los pies del otro, que para algo los había dejado desnudos (aunque cubiertos de vendas).

Pero de un salto, España pasó sobre él y cayó a un par de metros.

- A esto en mi país lo llamamos "torear".

- ¡Deja de esquivarme y lucha ya! -le estaba avergonzando, y si no podía derrotar a ese medio-dormido, ¿a quién ganaría?- ¡¿O es que no tienes narices?!

- ¿Qué intentas?, ¿qué me enoje? Esta es mi forma de pelar, si lo que querías es que te partiera en dos -de repente alzó la alabarda y una sonrisa oscura cruzó su rostro-, haberlo dicho.

El pequeño se quedó tan anonadado que ni siquiera acertaba a moverse. El brillo del filo atraía su atención, y si no era el brillo eran los ojos verde brillantes de su portador, era caótico...

A pocos centímetros de sus ojos la alabarda paró en seco. Sacro Imperio volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que ya han pasado los dos minutos -España se llevó el arma al hombro y bostezo con fuerza-. Me voy a dormir...

Y se fue hacía el establo, a saber si para dejar el arma o dormir allí.

- ¡Espera! -por fin reaccionó- ¡¿Ya está?! ¡¿Lo dejas todo a medias o qué?! ¡Todavía no te he partido la cara!

- Pero yo he estado a punto, con eso vale -el moreno le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Anda, vete y pregunta a Hungría sobre como conseguir el amor de Italia: ella es mujer, aunque de pequeña no se lo creyera. Sabrá que le gusta a las chicas y que no y ese rollo de cosas femeninas.

Sacro Imperio le miró meterse en el establo, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, procesando la información.

Hungría. Mujer.

Ella sabría todo.

_Mein gott_, ¡¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?!

/( º0º)/

Hungría se había quedado observando la corta pelea entre los Imperios. Había contado el tiempo minuciosamente, porque si hubiera habido un minuto más para partir en dos al pequeño germano habría tenido que intervenir. Por suerte, o a lo mejor a posta, todo había pasado al punto.

Siguió preparando unos bollitos mientras reía por lo bajo. ¿Ahora iba a acudir a ella? Ya era hora... Había tenido que venir la visita y haber pasado una semana para que el niño se diera cuenta de que ningún hombre acertaría a saber como piensa una mujer. E Italia no era mujer, pero hasta él mismo se creía que lo era, así que pasaba como tal.

- _Ve~ _¡yo quiero que haga kürtőskalács!

- Sí, los haremos, pero primero las tartitas, que ya sabes que al señor Austria le encanta tomárselas con en el té.

- _Ve~_

Entonces entró el pequeño imperio, algo rojo y aun recuperando aire del susto con el ataque de España. Se acercó, aunque Italia no se había dado cuenta, enfrascado que estaba decorando las tartitas.

- Señorita Hungría... -empezó el imperio, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Yo... esto... Quería preguntarle una cosa, pero es algo privado...

- Ya, ya supongo que es -la húngara esbozó una sonrisa, ¡estos niños podían ser tan monos...!

- P-pues... ¿Me ayudaría?

- ¡Por supuesto! -la húngara se agachó a su altura, para poder susurrar lo que dijera- Verás, _kis birodalom_, he estado presente en todas tus hazañas (y me han contado lo de la música) para conseguir gustarle a Italia, y te propongo algo simple: hazla un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? -el joven frunció el ceño.

- Sí, pero tienes que hacerlo tú, tiene que ser casero, y usando algún método que ella aprecie y sea capaz de reconocer el esfuerzo que le eches.

- ¿Un pastel?

- No, ya sabemos que no va a funcionar -Hungría recordó la vez en la que Sacro Imperio le dejó comida a Italia y él afirmó que no la gustó. Esa no era la mejor opción-. Yo estaba pensando en un cuadro.

- ¿Quieres que la pinte un cuadro? -el rubio la miró, sorprendido.

- Exacto. Es fácil, y a ella le encanta pintar, ya ves como deja los cuadros del señor Austria -rió.

- Pero yo no sé pintar... -el imperio se quedó en silencio, metido en sus pensamientos. Entonces se giró hacia Italia, con un leve rubor en las mejillas- Italia.

- _Ve? _-el joven se giró, extrañado.

- Me... ¿Me enseñas a pintar?

- _Ve? _¿Quieres aprender? -una pequeña y bonita sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño- ¡Vale! ¡Cuándo quieras! -empezó a pegar saltitos.

- Podéis empezar ya mismo, ya me encargo yo de los pasteles -se ofreció la húngara, cogiendo el saco de harina.

- ¿De verdad? -al imperio le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Los dos se fueron corriendo, mientras que la húngara sonreía para sí. Por fin, Sacro Imperio Romano había avanzado, un paso más cerca de lo que le parecía tan inalcanzable, conseguir que Italia se enamorara de él.

Y aún era el único que no se había dado cuenta de que hacia tiempo que lo había conseguido.

* * *

**Ah, el amor... qué bonito... sólo queda un cap!**

**Traducción:**

_**Kis birodalom:**_** pe****queño****imperio**

_**kürtőskalács: **_**dulce húngaro muy antiguo. Es cilíndrico y hueco, como una chimenea ("_kürtő"_ e chimenea) y está hecho de una masa ligera cubierta de azucar tostado y dulce. Puede cubrirse o hacerse con nueces, canela, ralladura de limón... Yo lo he probado y está buenísimo :D**

**Ahora respuestas a reviews~**

**nena92: (answer to chapter 8) **France was at the dge, "between the sword and the wall" (this is a spanish proverb, I don't know in english). I fI were Hly Rome, I woould have not try it, but there were other ages, the women rule over the austrians and the france run with dresses everywhere... In the strange case where Romano help him, I think he would say "give her pasta and he will do whatever you command" xD Well, knowing Romano, he will make a trap, like "give her bad food, she'll love it!" xD Apart, I think that in that century, accepting a homosexual love would be really difficult... Poor Romano...

Southern italian boys are worst that mafia? What they do? o.O In Spain, southern guys would say something like "a mi hermana ni la toca', que te dejo má' mora'o que un vino tinto! Aunque po' cinco euro', me lo pienso!" xD (all apostrophes correspond to "s", "d" or "r")

¡Macho chufa!: Well, in english, Germany is called "Potato Bastard", but in spanish Romano called him "Macho Patatas". "Macho" means big bully imponent male. (comment: "Marimacho" is used if you want to talk about a really masculine girl. For example, Hungary would be Marimacho xD) The translate google said that "Macho" in italian is "maschio", but I don't now if believe it or not xD Then "Patata" is "potato" xDDD So, the potato is a tubercle, and when Romano said to HRE that in a future he will call him as a tubercle, I though that, before call him "potato", he probably tried other tubercles. So, other tubrcle would be the "chufa". That is, a tigernut in english, and wikipedia didn't sow me an equivalent italian world apart of the plant's name "cyperus esculentus" xD. A "chufa" is a red-brown tubercle from the named plan, and it is used in Valencia and Catalunia for make "Horchata" (in Italian: Horchata xD We copied you!). They grind the "chufa" and mix it with sugar and water and thats all.

And there is little story about from where the name come from. The reallity is that it come from italian, but the legendary story is much more fun: there was a (female) villager that one day brought to the king Jaime I de Aragón "el conquistador" a drink called "illet de xufa" ("tigernut milk" in Valencian). Jame I tasted it and exclaimed "açò no és illet, açó és OR, XATA!" ("this isen't milk, is GOLD, SIMPLE (female) VILLAGER!" in valencian). So they joint the words "or" and "xata" and they came out with "orxata", horchata in valencian xD Nice, eh?

**(answer to chapter 9 )**The ukrainians won! Hurra! Uiiiiii! The president have abdicated! \(º0º)/ Now lets see if they choose the apropiate party... -.-' Changing topic... I like a lot your opinion about asking Austria, really good xD As you see, HRE got so frustrated to ask Spain... Children... *sight* xD I would like to know, how is the relation goverment-people in Italy, exactly? Because here in Spain is more or less the "we can wait for do here a Ukraine revolution and cut your heads like you cut or public services" type.

And you see, music isn't HRE's strong point xD Maybe Spain and France are cahoot, who knows xDD I didn't remember how chapter 8 started until you comented it, and I have to say that it was that type of crazy ideas that you have when you think "what would happen if...". Try it and you will see objects speaking xD

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi: **¡Hola! Bien es sabido por todos que los miembros del BTT siempre la lían, no debería de impresionarnos a estas alturas xD La verdad es que le dio un buen consejo, la gente dice que funciona, pero... SIR es demasiado pequeño y es alemán xD No puede sugerirle ese tipo de cosas xD Y que no te maten de risa los capítulos, ¡sino no podré leer tu comentario en el último cap!

**Bueno, ¡aquí termino! Solo tres reviews, pero vaya si han sido largos... ¡Recuerdo que todo el mundo puede comentar! Echo de menos a kayra isis, Hikuraiken, deolindaerthbound, vgkouvgkou, I.C.K.K.C.K. ... ¡y más! ¡No os cortéis! ¡Yo sólo muerdo a los carteros! En fin, despidámonos en bielorruso, porque, para los que no lo supieran, durante la revolución ucraniana (¡que ganó el pueblo!) murió un chico bielorruso que había venido a ucrania y no sé si era periodista o algo, pero murió accidentalmente de un disparo y le hicieron un entierro por parte de los kievitas. Mis condolencias.**

** (Da pabačennia !)**

**Creo que significa, exactamente, "hasta pronto", pero no os fiéis, que yo no sé bielorruso.**


	11. Epílogo

**Feliz cumpleaños, Grecia-san!**

**A parte, éste es el último cap de esta historia. Nunca pensé que encontraría gente tan maja escribiendo esos reviews, cortos y largos. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia, a los que comentaron y a los que no, a los que estuvieron desde que empecé a subirla y a los que se metieron después, a los que fueron a leerla por recomendación o a regañadientes, a los que la encontraron y la empezaron por no tener nada más que hacer... y gracias a los que, ya acabada se meterán y, espero, comentarán :'D Me hacéis muy felices.**

**Como veis, último cap significa nota de autor larga xD**

**Este capítulo es corto, y tras leer los comentarios, pues me entraba la cosa de "¿les gustará...?". No es un final normal, es algo que se me ocurrió por casualidad y que le da, creo, más drama de lo que en principio iba a ser la comedia. Pero soy valiente y lo dejo abierto a críticas.**

**Aviso de que las traducciones, aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews aparecerán en esta nota de autor, dado que no quiero poner nada al final de la historia. ****No me gustaría que leyerais todo y se os fuera la sensación de "se acabó" al leer comentarios míos. Espero que me escribáis un buen comentario, aunque sea el primero que me hacéis, quiero saber la opinión de todos ^^, además hay alguno que lee desde la china, creo... xD Por cierto, a los que comenten este cap, les responderé en mensaje privado, dado que no me queda otra manera, ¡así que tened cuenta!**

**Ahora, respuestas a reviews:**

**kayra isis: **Hola! ¡Espero que la escuela te deje de ser pesada! La verdad es que es cierto, un chico tocando algún instrumento... pues ya de por sí sorprende que no esté jugando a algún video-juego o al fútbol xD Austria es muy bueno, yo creo que sus pensamientos se acercan más al de una mujer que al de un hombre... (¡es un alago, Austria! Que tú puedes ser varonil... alguna vez!) Yo no puse otro instrumento porque, precisamente, tampoco sabía si existía por entonces xD Y este ibérico con alabarda no es 2p, en ese tiempo, era el Imperio Español, por lo tanto, Conquistador. Mola, porque da miedo y eso... xD Es que tenía que ponerlo xD Y SIR que no se lo esperaba... es lo malo de ser un país de interior, que no te enteras de que el mundo... ya no es plano xD

Espero que te guste este capítulo! /( ^o^)/

**deolindaearthbound: **Cada vez que pido reviews, apareces xD Me siento como Iggy invocando a Rusia xDD Aunque teniendo a ese Liet de perfil, es algo así como "Liet, ven!" "S-sí, señor Rusia!" xDD *locura a flote* De verdad me encanta ese dibujo :3

Me alegro de que éste siga siendo tu fic favorito, pero seguro que encontrarás muchos mejores :D (quizá también míos! *ahora, ego a flote*) ¡Portugal! ¡¿Eres de Portu?! ¡Once capítulos y ahora me entero! Ah, la de cosas que podría haberte preguntado... ¡¿Qué tal por allí?! ¡¿como le va a los portugueses?! ¡¿Bien, mal, nieva?! ¡A mí me encanta Portugal! Fue al primer (y único por ahora) país al que he ido. Y sólo estuve en una ciudad en la frontera con Galicia, pero es que... Cuando es el primer país pues te emocionas mucho, y yo solo recuerdo cosas positivas de allí! :D A parte, Portu es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Hetalia, y eso que no ha salido...

En fin, dejo de emocionarme, porque sería cómico que resultara que solo estás en Portugal de pasada, y yo aquí preguntando cosas... xDDD

Que te guste!

**nena92: **I was looking for reviews and suddenly I see a impressive huge message and I was "that's nena". And yeah, was nena92 xD Thanks for your aclaration about boys and goverment and stuff! I don't explain what we think about the goverment as much as you, but it is almost the same. Well, here we have the ever-presence dictatorship, with apart of make the spaniards wave our flag only in football world cups and a lot of lought-of-bad-thinks-because-they-could-get-worst tradition, makes us take the negative parts of goverment very seriously. So we don't want or goverment, neither the parties, because when they are rulling, most of them became as bad as the one we have. And, as you said, they are the mayority in the parliament, so that isn't democracy at all.

Spain can be a good person, after all xD And give some good tips xD France... well, it is obvious that what he wanted was to have fun xD You like the bully one? I'm glad, because it is the most serious one, so for some people it can be boring. For me, the theater was la crème de la crème of the chapters xD It can be apreciated that HRE really loves Italy, he give all for be with her... so sad how they ended.

I hope you cry~ ^J^

**Traducciones a tener en cuenta:**

_**bruder: **_**hermano**

_**Nun:**_** pues bien, bien**

_**Primer Reich:**_** Nombre que se le da también a SIR. Ese sería el Primer Reich, el que se formó tras la unión que hizo Prusia sería el Segundo Reich y el de Adolf(o), el tercero.**

**Bueno, me parece extraño que Maru-Li Tsukiyomi no haya comentado nada, así que espero que en este cap si diga algo xD, ¡y lo mismo a todos los que leéis esto!**

**Espero vuestra opinión, y os guste o no, os quiero!**

**ATENCIÓN: POR SI NO HA QUEDADO CLARO, HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

\(º0º )\

_Un cuadro de una niña durmiendo. Estaba posada en algo que no se veía muy bien, con una cara serena y los ojos más cerrados de lo que por sí los solía tener. Su traje de sirvienta suavemente dibujado. El fino rulo cayendo desde el pelo. Todo coloreado dulcemente a acuarela._

Alemania despertó, llevándose una mano a la cara. _Mein gott_, que sueño más raro había tenido. ¿Qué era todo ese rollo de imperios antiguos y países de pequeños? Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, estaba claro. Pero había parecido tan real...

Se levantó, pensando todavía en el cuadro. La verdad es que el sueño casi le parecía un recuerdo olvidado que había vuelto a su mente, pero lo dudaba, ¿acaso él estaba vivo cuando Italia era pequeño? No. Por lo tanto, no podía ser real.

Un sueño, un simple y llano sueño.

Se vistió rápidamente y se peinó el pelo para atrás como era lo normal. Le tocaba un día libre, vacaciones, pero aun así tenía que estar preparado y dispuesto para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Alemania siempre tenía que anticiparse a las anticipaciones.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su hermano leyendo un periódico con media tostada en la boca. Hm, si no recordaba, Prusia salía en ese sueño... Aunque ni siquiera era Prusia por ese entonces.

- Vaya, West, has dormido más de lo que esperaba. Y eso NO es normal.

- He tenido un sueño... muy largo...

El albino escupió la tostada.

- ¡¿Qué has soñado algo?! _Mein gott_, West, ¡eso son palabras mayores! Hay que llevarte al hospital ya.

Alemania vio como Prusia se levantaba, cogía su chaqueta y se terminaba el café a toda prisa. Cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

- Hey, _bruder_, espera un momento... ¡qué estoy perfectamente! ¡¿Es que no puedo soñar?! -empezó a gritar cuando le pasó un abrigo.

- No sé, West, yo ya había dado por hecho que no tenías esa capacidad...

- _Gott_... Vuelve aquí. No nos vamos a ir a ningún sitio -se sentó e invitó a su hermano a sentarse.

- _Nun_, ¿qué soñaste? -preguntó, sentándose y cogiendo otra tostada (pero aún con el abrigo puesto)- ¿Alguna tía buena? ¿Rubia o morena? -esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- _Nein_, eso lo soñarás tú -le espetó, incómodo-. A sido mucho más raro.

- ¿De esos caóticos de los que al final no te enteras de nada? ¿Estilo cuadro de Dali?

- Tampoco. Aparecías tú -puntualizó.

- _Kesesesese~ _¡sería el protagonista de tu sueño!

- No.

- … Pues vaya mierda de sueño -casi dejó de prestarle atención.

- Aparecía Austria, y Hungría, e Italia... Hasta España, y Francia era un personaje bastante importante... -su hermano levantó una ceja.

- ¿Alguien más? Porque me has dicho media Europa.

- _Ja_, había un niñito... de traje negro y con un sombrero enorme... pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y se le borró la sonrisa de repente.

- Tú no habías nacido por esa época. Eso era cuando Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico aun estaba... vivo.

- Así llamaban al niño.

- _Ja, ja_... -Prusia parecía hasta nostálgico- Qué extraño... Muy muy extraño... Bueno, West, ¿quieres leer el periódico? -cambió de tema- No se han encontrado ningún mamut ni algún dinosaurio chulo y enorme, pero sí... Oye, ¿qué hacía yo en el sueño? ¿Qué me pasaba?

- ¿Qué? _Bruder_, no cambies de tema tan rápido... Estabas escondido en un bosque cerca de alguna antigua casa de Austria, mirando como Hungría se iba con el Primer _Reich_ e Italia, que habían sido atacados por un oso... -paró al ver que su hermano escupía la tostada de repente- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, West, ¿y qué le decía yo al oso?

- ¿Pero te crees que me acuerdo de todos los detalles?

- Tú SIEMPRE te acuerdas de todos los detalles.

- Vale, vale... -hizo memoria- Tus palabras fueron... "Esa chica da miedo, ¿eh? Prueba suerte en otro país". Después te rugió y tú te reíste.

Su hermano le miraba como si a un alien. Entonces Alemania cayó en algo.

- Oye, _bruder_, yo no he dicho nada de que hablases con el oso.

- ¿Qué? -su hermano parpadeó un par de veces- No, sí que me lo has dicho.

- No, yo solo te he d-

- Bueno, que me voy a vestir y todo eso, ¡he quedado con Francia!

Y se fue, dejándole a medias en la conversación. Alemania no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, ¿habría soñado su hermano lo mismo? ¿O quizá... lo había vivido?

Cogió el periódico por inercia, para concentrarse en otra cosa. ¿Qué decía su hermano que habían leído...? Pasó las hojas.

Y entonces encontró la noticia de la que hablaba Prusia. Algo que habían encontrado en las ruinas de un castillo cerca de Austria.

Un cuadro de una niña durmiendo. Estaba posada en algo que no se veía muy bien, con una cara serena y los ojos más cerrados de lo que por sí los solía tener. Su traje de sirvienta suavemente dibujado. El fino rulo cayendo desde el pelo. Todo coloreado suavemente a acuarela.

Alemania miró la foto. La miró y la miró y no paró de mirar.

- Italia.


End file.
